Saint Tenma: Side story of Holy WAR ARC
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Tenma's childhood with gold saints and Shun's life in Andromeda island,Ch6: Shura and Black Owl. Shura was looking for a present for Tenma. Unfortunately he had a disagreement with a mother owl,the fact owl is Athena's sacred bird is not helping.
1. In which DeathMask is hero of the day!

**Please read my other story first Saint Seiya: Holy War Arc! before you read this but if you won't... I am understand because it so long! ^^; You can go on with keep this in mind, let's say how if Tenma was raised in 20th century in sanctuary? **

**I create side story because piled up plot bunnies that in the same universe and will only make my story longer and little relation with the main plot! It seems so easy to be inspired for Saint Seiya: Holy War Arc! Ha ha ha by the way chapter 5 of Holy war ARC is already 14 pages written! XDDD

* * *

**

**Spoiler: **

_Tenma's dream refer to Lost Canvas chapter 53: imprisonment. Also refer to the last episode of Lost Canvas first season!  
The story is about Cancer Manigoldo caught Tenma tried to run away from sanctuary after Aldebaran's death in hope to keep everyone safe from his assassin. __After that Tenma was thrown to a special jail where no one can destroy it with cosmos. Later Unicorn Yato popped out from one of the floor's tile, revealing there was a secret narrow passage. Then after they got out they met with Crane Yuzuriha. ^^ I twist it a bit ha ha ha!_**

* * *

Set around few months before Tenma mastered rock crushing training in Saint Seiya: Holy War Arc ^^  
**

**Side story 1: Worthy Trophy**

Masks of deceased persons are part of funeral ritual in middle age; the mask was made of made of wax or plaster. That in the past used to preserve the image of important figure before camera was invented. Some believed Mask of death was made to strengthen the spirit of the said person and guard the soul from evil spirits on its way to the afterworld.

But for DeathMask, the mask of the death was trophy for sending someone to afterworld…

**Cancer Temple (11PM) **

He was so happy that he got another trophy, one of stupid thug in Rodorio was dared to ambush him for money. The thug didn't know DeathMask was a saint because he was wearing civilian clothes, and thus the thug ended his life in such a pathetic way. He loved trophy, but sadly he had not allowed going off killing on his own without an order thus his trophy had not covered all walls of his temple. But one day…

The thug face was quite ugly, but he was not picky in this. He only cared to collect more… "Well… I just sharpened this scalpel so the face will come off easily…" He cackled evilly as set down the head carefully on the floor.

"Hic… hic…"

DeathMask felt chill down his spine when he heard someone was sobbing, and he was sure he had not collect any children's mask on his temple, not yet. So who? DeathMask gulped then shook his head as steeled his resolve, "I am a gold saint damn it! So… show yourself!" He yelled as turned back to face the ghost. But the one he found sobbing was not a ghost even though he wore white clothing, it was just Tenma, the future Pegasus saint.

DeathMask blinked at the sobbing child, wondering how he could get here. "Uhm…brat? Why did you cry? Not because you saw me skinning a head, do you?"

Tenma titled his head to the side as rubbing his teary eyes, "Head? You did that almost ever week, so I am not scared… not really… And Shaka, Aio, Alde, Shura told me to not mind it too much…" He explained between his sob, and Deathmask silently thanked them for their so wise advice. "It's just… I was having a bad dream…"

"Oh…" Deathmask gaped at Tenma's reason, and of all place after a nightmare he chose DeathMask's temple as a place to visit? Maybe Hades' sword ever hit him right on the head before?

"I was sleeping in Alde's temple…" He continued, "And I didn't want to wake him up so I went up here…" He muttered as wiped his tears away.

DeathMask scratched his head, "But brat… I think you are in the wrong place, you should go to Shaka not me."

The future God Slayer sniffed, "But… the dream is about you…"

The Cancer saint made a weird choked sound at Tenma's confession, "You were not dreaming of me killing you, I hope? Because you know… as annoying as you are to me, everyone needs you and will not be happy if I did that…"

Tenma shook his head, "No… it's me who was naughty in that dream." He confessed as blushing furiously, his eyes were still teary. DeathMask was really confused by now. Then Tenma looked up with his big glassy brown eyes to DeathMask, "Masky… even if I am naughty…" he muttered shakily, "Please don't lock me in a jail…" He pleaded helplessly, and second later Tenma's lower lip quivered then he burst to waterworks.

"…"

"…hic hic…"

DeathMask stared at Tenma as if he had grown second head, and that was the most absurd dream he ever heard. He knew it must be something about Tenma's previous life, Shaka had warned them Tenma sometimes could have a dream about it. He was sure it was not dangerous because mostly the dream cause by leftover memories Shaka couldn't push back to Tenma's seal of memory, he said the dream couldn't be clear or exactly alike with what happened in the last war. And it was easy to be forgotten, Shaka even said it was possible the real event can be mixed with Tenma's imagination resulted to a very messy and jumbled up dream, but harmless. And because the brat seems fine and not having seizure, the dream was harmless except the part of locked in a jail.

He sighed then crouched down in front of Tenma, "I won't lock you in a jail Tenma…" He assured the brown haired boy, "But can you tell me what the dream was about?"

"Promise?" He asked timidly.

The Italian saint groaned, "Yes! I won't and will not lock you in a jail!"

Tenma beamed, then began his story. "Uhm… I was riding on Pegasus in one sunny day and suddenly you came riding a giant golden crab." Deathmask fell anime-style at the story; he even can imagine the illustration in kid's drawing style with crayon. And Tenma continued his story, "You are mad about me leaving with Pegasus, but I didn't know I was leaving or anything. Then you grab me and hauled me and Pegasus up on your shoulders." The story was becoming weirder by each passing words, especially the part of him carrying a horse on his shoulder. "Then you lock me in a jail after you dropped the winged horsy somewhere." Tenma muttered softly almost sobbing when reminded he had been locked in a jail like some kind of criminal. "But then an unicorn saved me, it showed me a rabbit hole on the corner of the jail, then we crawled through it." DeathMask didn't want to ask how a unicorn could crawl, "And then after we were out of the hole, a crane was already waiting for me and the unicorn."

"Uh huh…" DeathMask raised an eyebrow, "And then? That's all?" At Tenma's nod, he commented, "That's the most craziest dream I ever heard."

"So you won't lock me in a jail?" Tenma asked again.

"NO! And if you are happy with my answer go back to your mama… I mean Aldebaran, go to sleep brat! Either down to Taurus temple or up To Aiolia's…" He growled angrily. "And if you are worry too much about your dream, you should go to Shaka! Off to Morpheus' realm! I am busy with this head! So leave me alone!" he snapped then turned back to the task he left.

* * *

But after few minutes Tenma was still busy staring at him and refused to leave him alone, and at last the brat asked. "Masky… what is this mask for?"

"Not your business brat…" He answered curtly.

"Is it because your name is Masky?" He asked again innocently. "Your hobby is mask making?"

DeathMask was counting from one to ten silently on his mind, reminding himself of what other Gold saints would do if he harm the brat, even if it was just a scratch. "My name is not Masky! It's DeathMask! And what is this for… it's my trophy!"

Tenma blinked, "It doesn't look like any trophy I ever saw before!" He chirped innocently. "Camus and Shaka read many story of heroes from mythology for me." Tenma said as if DeathMask need to know what those two read to him. "But all trophy the hero got are gold, awesome weapon, throne, fame… sometimes they got a princess or pretty girl!"

"So?" DeathMask deadpanned, he didn't see what so important about the old story from dusty book Shaka and Camus treasured so much in their private library.

"Why your trophy is mask of dead people?" Tenma asked curiously.

DeathMask smirked at his question, "Because I like it, I choose my own trophy for killing this people. It have nothing to do with heroes you knew from those dusty books, I am no hero… I am a killer, brat!"

Tenma scoffed at DeathMask's answer, "But you are a saint! Therefore you should be a hero!"

"Not all saints are heroes…" He answered nonchalantly, "I killed because I like doing it not for Justice or Athena. It satisfies me to have a reminder that I have killed people whose face I hang on my temple… collection of my trophy!" He declared proudly, and hoping the brat would be frightened. But at indifferent face of Tenma Deathmask was frustrated, silently DeathMask praised the brat that he might really have what it takes to be a God Slayer in him. So he added, "And I don't care who I killed as long as I am happy for it, child, woman, thug, or elders…" He smiled smugly.

"How?"

"Huh?" Deathmask stared at Tenma who had confused face but not frightened at all at DeathMask's declaration.

Tenma crossed his arms, "How you can find it satisfying?" He asked sternly.

DeathMask groaned, how he can explain this to a brat who never killed? Well… Tenma did kill gods in the past, not that Tenma knew. "I just do… as long as I can have something to kill!"

Tenma cleared his throat, a gesture of Camus when he was about to explain something. Man… this brat's parroting irked him to no end. "Trophy for a hero is valuable not because of it's material value alone."

DeathMask growled, "If you are about to quote Shaka's speech of justice, I swear I will hit you on the head brat!"

Tenma shook his head, "I mean those you were listed are very easy for Masky to kill…"

"And I should care HOW?" DeathMask asked incredulously. Tenma was doing a sickening imitation of Camus as he calmly explained his reason. The haughty posture was really made DeathMask's skin crawl, and Tenma used Shaka's signature lofty tone just to made it even more sickening to him. "Masky… what I mean is, heroes in the past achieve their trophy after a long and hard battle against evil."

"And I have to care why?" He asked tonelessly. "I am no hero!"

"The hardship." He pointed out haughtily, imitating a certain Indian saint. "They went through so much hardship to get the said trophy! There is a hero in the past who value his scars more than any trophy because of deathly battle he had been through." At this point DeathMask was sure Tenma was parroting either Shaka or Camus, must be one of their speech about moral after finished reading the story to Tenma. Because there was no way in hell Tenma can say it from his own brain.

DeathMask's annoyance somehow turned to amusement as he became curious what Tenma was getting into; maybe he really was as entertaining as Aphrodite said. "So what do you want to say actually brat? Get to the point!"

And once again Tenma cleared his throat, Camus' style. "I mean if taking someone's head you can kill so easily… Masky, that's not a trophy, or at least… not a valuable one."

DeathMask gaped at him, "Aaa… what?"

"It's like, if you like killing so much… the harder to kill, the better you feel when you get the head. Right Masky?" Tenma asked almost chirping, the preacher mode of his was slipping. DeathMask didn't answer, and Tenma didn't wait for an answer as he babbled and no longer talking seriously. "It's like a saying the deeper you dig, the more satisfied you would be."

DeathMask laughed at that, snapped out from his trance. "Brat! I think it suppose to be mountain and climbing… not a hole!" He corrected which Tenma oh-ed cutely, "Okay, I get your point about that so… what do you are getting me into actually?"

Tenma beamed at that, "How if you beat and kill big bad criminals?" He suggested cheerfully.

DeathMask growled at the suggestion, **"Oh NO NO NO!"** He crossed his arms, "You are not telling me to be a good hero or anything like that!

The future Pegasus saint didn't give up, "Who said you need to be good Masky? The hero I said liked his scars is not a good guy either! He likes fighting and killing like you!"

The Italian saint blinked, "And?" He demanded because that was not convincing enough.

Tenma huffed, "It's just you see… in all story I heard the big bad guys seems harder to kill than good guys! It seems the only good guys that hard to kill is the hero! But the hero always almost killed too… so… If you go after big bad guy, it must be more a challenge for you Masky!" He chirped excitedly.

"Ooh…"

"Beside! Last week Aio got a mission to kill an ex-trainee who threatened to blow up a Nuclear Power Station!" Then paused, "Yeah! I can remember the name Nucle.."

DeathMask raised his hand, "Okay, I get you glad to remember Nuclear whatever… so?"

Tenma beamed, "I mean it's so awesome Aio beat up and killed the terrorist! " He said as jumping excitedly. "And I think we get a lot of that kind of mission… one that we have to be careful and stuff! I mean it's seems a lot harder than usual mission… Masky can ask our Pope to give you that kind of mission, he even won't get mad at you even if you take their head afterwards! Isn't that awesome?" He asked with his big brown eyes that full of hope, demanding the Cancer saint to praise him for the awesome idea. Puppy eyes…

The Italian saint gaped at Tenma, that kind of mission usually was hard and helping people in the process. Something he disliked because it was heroic, and it was for someone like Aiolia, Aiolos, Shura, or Aldebaran. Not a killer like him! But if he looked at it with another perspective like Tenma said… the target must be hard to be killed, to get his hand on his prey would be also equally hard, many obstacles especially if the big bad guys had subordinates, minions… thus… more challenge… more excitement… and the Pope will not scolding him for it! The mission was to kill the criminals, who cares what he did with the corpse afterward?

DeathMask's lips formed the widest grin he ever had in his life, "Tenma! You are genius!" and everyone forgot the head that lay on the floor… poor head…

* * *

**Few days later…**

For Aphrodite, a head on DeathMask' hand was almost daily occurrence. But when he knew the history behind the head he quickly send emergency message to all Gold saints to come. At first those who were in their training grounds or just return from mission refused to come, but what Aphrodite told them next about DeathMask made them teleported to sanctuary in the next second, then came running to Cancer temple.

* * *

**Cancer Temple** (2PM)

All gold saints were standing in one row right in front of DeathMask who was just finished his mask-making, he was in the mid of wiping his bloody hand. "So… what are you guys doing in my temple? Is it okay to leave your duty?"

Aphrodite groaned, "That can wait for later! What we want to know is…" He took a deep breath, "Did you really take a mission for exterminating mafias in Italy?"

DeathMask raised an eyebrow, "I did…"

All gold saint gaped at DeathMask, Shaka then explained the mission in strangled voice. "But…that mission was send to our place because they were formed by EX-trainees from Sicily training ground, and they managed to conquer a town… they made that town a living hell for it's citizen and other horrible crimes…" He paused, "And you were telling me that you took this mission? You volunteered yourself to our Pope?"

"So what?" He asked nonchalantly.

Aphrodite was tempted to pull his hair if only he didn't love it very much, "I mean… we were talking about DeathMask, my best friend who scorned any heroic missions available in sanctuary!"

DeathMask shrugged, "So? It's not something you need to worry about or anything..."

"But DeathMask…" Camus drawled with horror clearly written on his face, something that rarely seen on the coldest saint of Athena. "According to your report… and witness' too… you! Deathmask!" He repeated again as reading the report with disbelief, "You managed to kill all mafia members and destroyed their headquarter, in which is expected of you." Camus paused as he struggled to keep his calm voice, "But you also saved all peoples they held hostage in their headquarters, protecting innocent bystanders when mafias tried to ambush you in the middle of the town, and also saved a little boy they tried to use as hostage when they was trying to escape from you." A pause again, "In conclusion… _NO innocent victims_ in this mission, and the town is forever grateful to you for freeing them from Mafias to the point they wanted to make your statue!"

DeathMask smirked at the last part, "Yep! They want to put it in town square, I objected the idea of making a statue of me though, instead I showed them how my cloth looked like when I didn't wear it…" He trailed off, "I asked them to make Cancer cloth statue instead, one that's holding mafia's head on it's claw… that's cooler, don't you think so?" He asked with dreamy looks on his face, "Cryptic… and artistic! Like me! Myo hwa ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed maniacally.

Aiolia can't take it anymore, "That's not the point! Who cares about your statue?" He roared impatiently, "What we want to know is why you took this mission? You even did it so heroically to the point they are so thankful! And how come there is NO innocent victims?" He asked in disbelief. "If it's Mafia's headquarter in the middle of nowhere I am understand! But it's in the middle of the town, you gotta save hostages! And you... you..."

"So your point is?" DeathMask asked back.

This time it was Milo who snapped, "The OLD DeathMask we knew will never care about hostage! You would leave hostages they held in their headquarter in flame after you destroyed it, you would sooner kill the hostage yourself when they threatened you with it!" Milo explained about what they expected of a DeathMask. "And here Camus' read your report that you SAVED them ALL!"

Aiolia nodded in agreement, "You always said this kind of mission is for me! A lame brave hero! That you… are killer who enjoyed slaughtering left and right! How… and WHY you saved all of them including hostages? We expected there would be some innocent peoples that _accidentally_ killed by you!" He roared. "But… but… there are none!"

Aphrodite was stomping by now, "SO… who are you? And what are you doing to my cruel best friend? If you are telling me that our DeathMask is going to repent…"

DeathMask snapped at the last remark, "Aphrodite… I am not going to repent or anything! And I still am a killer!" he growled angrily, "As for why I saved those weaklings… " He trailed off and all gold saints were holding their breath, waiting for the answer." Because it annoyed those Mafias to no end… at first I just want to know how they would react if I saved the townspeople or taking their hostage away, like taking away their last resort to escape me!" He grinned widely, "And oh boy! Their faces were so hilarious! Priceless!"

"…" No one can give a comment.

"You know… they were so smug when I marched to their headquarter because hey had hostages, and after taking away those hostages, they became panic and desperate! And unlike weaklings like women, children or civilians who would run away screaming their heads off, the EX-trainees became crazy and tried fight me with their pathetic cosmos!" He said then burst to maniacal laugh. "Normal mafias with no cosmos also didn't run away instead they were throwing dynamites, grenades and what else that are explosive! They also fired guns… and after they run out of bullets they even threw knifes, fork, spoon, plates… I never knew Mafia had tableware as much as their guns before!"

"…"

DeathMask still had that dreamy face as recalling his invasion, "It was so exciting! Awesome beyond words…" he muttered dreamily, "And by the way these heads belongs to our EX-trainees, they were quite enjoyable to kill… especially with everything exploding around us! And the leaders… you see that bald guy with scar? Turned out he could use cosmos, and he was even older than us… it seems after running away from training ground he kept training on his own for years then became the founder of this mafia group! He challenged me after I killed all of his family… he is quite a challenge, off course nowhere as strong as me but… Oh! It felt so nice when I can rip his head off of his body, it worth it! And then… I started collecting…"

Shaka couldn't take it anymore, "Stop! We understand why you did that already!" He yelled in desperate tone, honestly the whole story was even more complicated than any philosophy book he ever read! And so not make sense!

DeathMask raised an eyebrow at Shaka who seemed so out of character, "Good, glad you understand… by the way Shaka I need a little favor!" he grinned widely.

The Indian saint rubbed his head tiredly, wondering what DeathMask could need him for. "Yeah what is it?"

He grinned, "You see… I decided to take off all mask that belongs to innocent peoples I killed, I need your help to give them proper burial." He explained as hung the new mask on the wall.

silence...

**"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" **They yelled in chorus.

DeathMask cringed at the volume, "Yeah… I mean actually I don't really care but I think after few years hanging here as decoration at least I should bury them somewhere appropriate…" He shrugged, "And because I think no one will appreciate me throwing them anywhere inappropriate and also hygienic issue..." He said as shot a meaningful look at Shaka and Aphrodite. "And I will refrain killing those weaklings you called innocents as they are not interesting anymore! Big bad guys squirming longer like cockroach, harder to kill and more challenging…" He said as raised his hand, holding a head of mafia. And all gold saints were sickly reminded of infamous scene of Hamlet from Shakespeare plus with declaration DeathMask won't kill innocent peoples anymore.

Aphrodite felt like he was not DeathMask's best friend anymore, as he had no clue what caused this to happen. "Okay DeathMask… I think we can call guards to help gathering the masks later… and digging the grave..." He offered weakly.

The Cancer beamed at that, "Thank you! And Aiolia…" He turned to the Leo saint.

"What?" He asked as struggling to stay awake at the absurdity that happened in the last ten minutes.

"You know… I think, I will take heroic mission to kill big bad guys like this again! So I hope you didn't mind if I am taking it from you!" He said as hung another mask, one with wide eyes and twisted mouth, "MYO HWA HA HA HA!"

Shaka couldn't hold himself back from asking one question that bothered him since he heard DeathMask's heroic exploit. "DeathMask… can I ask a question, which really… Really… bothering me?" He asked desperately, and the Italian saint nodded with a big grin as he never saw Shaka acted to humble in front of him, "Who gave you this idea that instead of killing innocent peoples, criminals are more challenging… or whatever reason that make you think it's more satisfying?" Shaka's voice was raised an octave, "Because I am sure you didn't come up with this idea on your own…" He trailed off, "So WHO **DID** IT?"

"…"

DeathMask laughed at how intense the glare his comrades gave him; he bet they even didn't glare this intense to their enemy. After he managed to stop his laugh he answered with one name, and with a very clear voice and slow as he let the name rolled off of his tongue, "T….E… N… M… A…"

Silence…

"Care to repeat again?" Milo asked as raised his hand.

Camus also added, "I though I heard a very impossible name…"

DeathMask took a mask from the floor then smirked as he repeated his hamlet's pose, "The one who inspire me is our future God Slayer… Sinner of Heaven… Pegasus saint who is the arch enemy of Hades, the king of underworld." He recited poetically as looking at the mask, "Off course… it's **TENMAAAAAAAA**!" He yelled the last part with cosmos enhanced voice.

Ten seconds later…

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY? TENMA?"**

DeathMask sighed, at last his comrades returned to the world of living after ten seconds. "I am not going to repeat again, now shooo… go ask Tenma yourself! And you know what? Tenma is a bit dumb sometimes but somehow he got this brilliant idea for me! And I am so thankful! Tomorrow I will give that brat a good training!" He said happily then once again laughed, "MYO Ha HA HA HA AH HA!"

* * *

Few minutes later, outside the Cancer Temple or exactly on the stairs to Leo. The seven Gold saints were trying to figure out what kind of sick dream they had today. And came out with a good theory.

Shura was the first one, "Anyone… are you sure Hypnos is not playing a prank on us? Or maybe he tried to make us insane before holy war?" He asked with dazed face, "If he is the culprit, seriously… if he repeat this again at least twice I don't think I can hold on my sanity…"

Aiolia was more absurd; "Shaka… today is not April Fool's day so we get to kill you, if you are the one behind this illusion!" He accused the Virgo saint who glared at him in return.

Milo nodded in agreement, "Never mind that! Even if it's not April Fool's day, I will still kill you!"

Shaka opened his eyes dangerously, and all gold saints backed away. "I AM **NOT** involved in this sick joke! And if this is an illusion I will know it right away! Who am I do you think? I am not MILO!"

"HEY!" Milo snapped, "As much I likes prank… I will not involve Tenma in this! It's just sick! And not about DeathMask being a hero!"

Camus shook his head, "Anyway… so everyone agreed to decide this is just a dream?"

Everyone looked at him as if he had grown second head, since when Camus agreed to illogical theory? "Okay…" Aiolia coughed, "If we agree this is just a dream then what?"

Aldebaran rubbed his head, "Traditional way to prove this is a reality or dream… pinching."

So they formed a circle to pinch each other hand, it was hurt. And then they pinched their face, much to Aphrodite's protest and it's hurt too. In the end they formed a group of two and three, and then punched each other right on their stomachs. And at once all of them fell flat on their butt.

"This is not a dream…" Aldebaran concluded as holding his gut painfully, who knew Shaka's punch can be that hurt?

Aphrodite snarled at him, "I knew it's not since we pinched our hands! You don't have to pinch my beautiful face!" He said as rubbed the red spot on his cheeks, more concerned about his ace rather than throbbing pain on his stomach after Shura punched him.

Silence…

So that's mean…

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Tenma greeted as leaped through ten steps from Leo toward his brothers, because Tenma never learned what so called walk step by step. "Ah, there you are! I was wondering why all temples are empty!" He chirped cheerfully, "And I heard Masky…" Tenma was startled when Shaka caught him in the midair when he was leaping, and when they landed all Gold saints was staring at him. He blinked, "Uhm… hello Shaka, Aio, Alde, Shura, Dite, Milo, Camus…" He greeted them again, "Wait…" His eyes widened, "Hey! I thought Camus and Milo were on mission! And Alde… I thought you went to Brazil!"

Shaka put him down carefully, ignoring his babbling of why everyone was here. "Tenma… never mind how and why we are here, because we _really _need to ask you something." He said as crouched down, his eyes were in the same level as Tenma's.

"Err…" Tenma blinked, "Sure!"

This time it was Camus who crouched down, following Shaka's example. "And we need you to be honest! No lying…" Actually the last command was no use, as Tenma never lied, not to Camus and Shaka at least.

Tenma nodded timidly under their gaze, "Okay, Camus… I promise will not lying…"

Shaka took a deep breath, "Was it you who told DeathMask that…" He trailed off as recalling how the Italian saint phrased it. "Killing BIG BAD GUYS is more fun than killing innocent weakling?"

Tenma beamed at that and all Gold saints' eyes were wide open as he blurted his chirpy answer, "Uh huh! I did tell him something like that! You see… I told him that if he wants a valuable trophy rather than easy kill he should get BIG BAD GUYS instead! They are hard to kill right? You know… in story you read for me all BIG BAD GUYS are always hard to kill! And the only good guys who is hard to kill is the hero, but they also keep dying or almost died in the story so… " He explained innocently as jumping in excitement.

All jaws were reunited with mother earth, Gaia… not all because Camus and Shaka managed to express their shock with only widened eyes. "And then you manage to convince DeathMask to take mission that aim to kill criminals?" Camus asked incredulously.

Tenma nodded, "Yep! Masky was so happy when I told him it's harder to kill BIG BAD GUYS! He even called me genius!" He said with blushing cheeks, "Isn't that what people called you sometimes Camus?" He asked as beaming with excitement, but he didn't wait for Camus to answer. "Oh! I forgot that I came to congratulate Masky for his new trophy or it's trophies? Ah never mind!" He babbled happily as hopped down the stairs to Cancer, "See you later!" Tenma yelled as entered Cancer temple with a squeal.

* * *

Wind blew their capes, but all gold saints were still frozen on the spot including Camus. They couldn't digest the fact that Tenma managed to turn DeathMask, from killing spree maniac to a hero that even a town had made a statue to honor him. Not to mention Tenma talked him into it… And from that day Gold saints decided Tenma was just too abnormal even by saints standard, he stubbornly reincarnating since the age of myth just to finish unfinished business with Hades. He killed Gods even though he was just a human. He dared to reincarnate himself without a parent in sanctuary and screwed his memory in the process.

In conclusion…

Pegasus saint or rather Pegasus Tenma was just that impossible to the point he could turn their maniac killers to a hero in one night preach… Maybe next it turned out Hades' reincarnation in this era was one of Athena's saint, or maybe Athena was a spoiled brat when she was little, or Aiolos' Sagittarius cloth could fly back to sanctuary on it's own.

Who cares? DeathMask was hailed as hero… that… was the greatest miracle they ever seen, concluded by Gold saints….

And no one knew in the same time Saga was considering to convince Tenma to give his dark side a talk... actually he was the first person who heard the entire story from Tenma himself on the day DeathMask accepted that mission. And he had banged his head after shooed all guards from the throne room to prove it was not a dream.

Review Please!

* * *

**I know I read Naruto too often! But sometimes I don't like how he can convince his opponents to be good... whatever he did and HOW? And somehow I think of this, actually this is suppose to be included on chapter 4 of Holy War Arc but... well I change my mind ^^ Hope you like this idea, so DeathMask in Holy War ARc universe from now on only hunting BIG BAD GUYS XDDD and he accept Tenma too! **

**Poor Gold saints... I am so cruel XD  
**


	2. Shun's first day in Andromeda Island

**Another side story about Shun's arrival in Andromeda Island ^^ You could get the hint of how it's going after you read the latest chapter of Saint Seiya: Holy war arc! Presented by Fantasy-Magician on stage! XDDD**

**ps: Once again... this is NOT yaoi so don't get any idea!

* * *

**

**A little misunderstanding that could fry your brain~  
**

Daidalos was walking to Andromeda Island's anchorage, the only rock pier where ship could harbor safely. June was with him to welcome the new boy; luckily her master couldn't see what kind of face she made underneath her mask. June was not really ecstatic with the idea of newcomer in their beloved training ground. Her master was always welcomed new disciple, because for him more people meant merrier, even in their hellish island. Spica and Leda didn't really care as usual, boys…

It was not like she disliked the idea of having a new friend, especially one from unusual foreign country on their rank; it meant new culture to mix in their pack. The only Japanese saint she knew was Aquila Marin, and June really liked her. For June, Marin was always her role model as an amazon, unlike certain Ophiuchus saint. Beside the last time Japanese entered their rank before Marin was four centuries ago, at least saints that written on their record whose name were Shijima and Izo. It was well known they were righteous and gallant gold saints, one of reason sanctuary didn't mind to take one hundred Japanese boys as trainees.

Back to why she was not really excited for their newcomer, it was simply because the new trainee was a boy. She really hoped for a female friend, someone who was gentle but strong like Marin. And she didn't need addition of boy like Leda and Spica, when they were not exactly nice what irked June in daily basis was their comment about girl. All the time they need to mention she was a girl in almost everything, despite of amazon had discarded their femininity to become a saint. That didn't stop Leda and Spica to point every trifle girly matter she had, June hoped this new boy at least know when to keep his mouth shut, unlike Leda and Spica.

When the boat approached slowly to the pier, Daidalos and Jun calmly stood waiting for the crew to come out. One of the crew June knew so well was Donald, and he was the one who hop off of the ship with a grin. "Hi Daidalos, June! Long time no see!" The man had tanned skin with ragged blue and white-stripped shirt and white khaki pants. His dark brown hair was curly and messy, between his teeth was a cigarette that was almost out.

Daidalos nodded, "Hello Donald, so how was the sail? Good?"

Donald laughed at that, "Nothing big… but on the way here the waves were quite wild!" He exclaimed, "The child you were waiting for is a bit seasick I think…" He added with a grin.

The silver saint's face turned worried, "Are you sure that…"

The sailor cut him in, "Easy Daidalos… the kid would be fine in no time!" He assured Daidalos, "By the way this kid is so polite! A very pleasant companion for me until… the waves shook the world ha ha ha!"

Daidalos shook his head; sometimes he couldn't understand Donald's sense of humor. "Anyway where is he Donald? I know you can't stay here for long, you have quite a tight schedule after all."

"Yeah you know… by the way are you sure you are waiting for a boy?" He asked curiously.

Daidalos and June can't help but raised an eyebrow at him, "Erm… at least letter from my superior stated I would get a male trainee, why do you ask?" Daidalos asked back feeling a bit suspicious for the weird question, he hoped Scorpio Milo was not up for another large-scale prank. The last time he pulled it Aquarius Camus almost froze entire Scorpio temple, fortunately Virgo Shaka managed to convince Camus to make the punishment a bit lighter. Nobody knew what Aquarius Camus did in the end, but Milo stopped his prank for one year after that. Everyone was too scared to find out even though they were so curious.

"Well… " He shrugged, "Maybe it's just me, why don't you see by yourself?" He said with a grin, "Mickey! Help that kid hopped off of the boat will ya?"

An OK came from the cabin, then not long after a man with similar outfit as Donald came out with a child holding his hand. Daidalos' eyes widened at the child Mickey helped to hop off of the boat, the child undoubtedly Japanese judging from the oriental look. The Japanese child had shoulder length green hair and eyes with the same color, pale white skin that looked even paler because of seasick. June and Daidalos gaped at their newcomer.

June didn't know if she supposed to cheer or dumbfounded, "Uhm… master, I though you said…"

"Err… I also don't know June…" He admitted with a sigh.

The Japanese child released the sailor's hand, struggling to shake off dizziness because of seasick. Green eyes locked to June and Daidalos, then he bowed deeply. "My name is Amamiya Shun, I am Japanese trainee who from now on will train here… nice to meet you." Shun said as smiling politely, "Uhm… you can call me Shun, thank you in advance for your guidance from now on…" He muttered nervously.

Daidalos never met such a polite child, so he was a bit taken back. The sailors shot him a look 'I told you' with a grin. "Uhm… you are welcome Shun, My name is Cepheus Daidalos… and you can call me master."

June decided she should be happy for a new friend, beside Shun seems so kind and polite too, "I am June! Nice to meet you Shun!" She said as taking Shun's hand, shaking it up and down.

Shun smiled at June, but then he looked curiously at June's mask. "Nice to meet you too June." He replied softly, "Uhm, why you wear a mask… um… if I may know…"

The future chameleon saint grinned beneath her mask, "Ah don't worry later I will tell you why, and beside… from now on you will have to wear one too!"

The Japanese boy blinked at her, he never heard that they had to wear mask. At least Tatsumi didn't say anything about mask, he didn't really mind wearing it though if they had to wear it to be a saint. "Oh…"

Daidalos sighed, "Well let's see if I have spare mask in my hut…" He muttered to no one, " Anyway… June, Shun… let's go see the others OK?" He said as turned to Shun and June then to Donald and Mickey, "Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it."

Donald grinned, "No problem Daidalos… anyway, you should go soon before your other brats start making a fuss because you are too long!"

The silver saint nodded, "Well… you said it."

Shun once again bowed to the sailors, "Thank you Sir, it's really a fun trip…"

"Glad to have you as my passenger too Shun! Make sure you will be a great saint like Daidalos heh!" Mickey said with crossed arm.

June took hold of Shun's hand urging him to follow her, "Off course Shun would be a great saint under master Daidalos, Mickey!" She huffed, "Now Shun! Let's go to our hut!"

"Okay…" Then before he knew it, June had dragged him down the path leaving Daidalos behind.

Daidalos sighed, he knew June was happy that at last she would have a female friend but he didn't expect her to be this happy. "Anyway… good bye my friends, see you later." He said as waved them a goodbye.

* * *

And after Daidalos was no longer on their field of vision the two sailors laughed out loud, holding their stomach. "You heard that Mickey?"

He nodded, "How long it will takes for Daidalos to notice heh? You really are genius, making fun of Daidalos like that!" Mickey muttered with a grin on his face, "But are you sure he won't be mad?"

Donald shook his head, "Nah… Daidalos is too serious, even his fellow saints said so! I don't think this little joke is harmful or anything!"

"Not harmful? This little joke as you put it might fry Daidalos' brats' brain!" He exclaimed between laugh.

He shrugged, "Nah… once in their lifetime especially as a saint they will face something like this at some point!"

"Just like when you try to hit on a transvestite that time?" Mickey asked with a grin. "You though he was a she!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Daidalos to be honest hoped they wouldn't run to Spica and Leda this fast, not before he got Shun a mask. But then again he was not really too concerned about amazon's rule about mask. He always though that rule was not really practical but they had to follow it anyway. At least Shun had not started yet so even if Leda and Spica…

June huffed, her arms crossed. "I know Shun is pretty but can you two please stop staring like that?"

Shun blushed, he knew he got that compliment a lot even though he didn't really like it. "Uhm… hello, my name is Shun. Nice to meet you!" He muttered softly as offering his hand.

Leda and Spica at once snapped out from their reverie them bumped at each other because they rushed to accept Shun's hand in the same time. "I am Leda! Nice to meet you too!" He said as he tried to push Spica aside, and Spica did the same.

"I am Spica! Nice to meet you… and…"

"Boys!" Daidalos warned, "You know our rules!"

They quickly turned to Daidalos, blushing deep red. "Yes master…" They chorused.

Daidalos sighed then turned to his new trainee, "Anyway Shun… wait here and I will be back soon with your mask."

Shun nodded, and then Daidalos walked away to his hut. Spica and Leda didn't waste time to start conversation once Daidalos was out of earshot. "Hey Shun! Uhm so… you are from Japan right?" Spica asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am…" He answered politely, "Do you know my country?" He asked back.

Spica grinned sheepishly, "Uhm not really… "

Leda raised his hand, "I know a little! The capital called Tokyo, and mount Fuji and also… pretty girl from Japan called Yamato Nade…. Nande…" He stammered in the end.

"You mean Yamato Nadeshiko?" Shun asked with a smile.

Leda beamed, "Ah that one!"

Shun chuckled softly as he corrected Leda's misunderstanding, "Yamato Nadeshiko in Japan is not exactly pretty girl." He stated loftily, "It's more like ideal girl for Japanese, uhm… I don't really know though but I am sure my brother said my mother was one…" He said proudly, "Kind and sweet… beautiful… well my brother told me that is why my mother is Yamato Nadeshiko!"

June was a bit jealous when she heard Shun had a brother, a kind one at that too! Unlike Spica and Leda who was always troublemakers, "Your brother is really nice to you…"

Shun nodded shyly, "Uhm yes… he is really a good brother for me." He muttered softly then quickly changed the topic because if they keep talking about Ikki Shun was sure he would cry again. "Anoo…" Shun closed his mouth shut, embarrassed that he accidentally slipped to Japanese. "Uhm I mean, Master Daidalos seems really nice." He commented shyly.

The three trainees nodded in agreement, "Well…" Spica began, "He is… even though our island is quite hellish at least we have a nice master!"

Leda chimed in, "Yep! You know, I heard some masters are really cruel to their trainee but master Daidalos is nothing like them!"

Shun was glad to hear that, he would make sure to do his best for master Daidalos. "Uhm by the way…" He trailed off looking at Leda's and Spica's face curiously in which turned the two boys to beet red, "You guys didn't wear mask? I though all trainees have to wear mask."

"Shun…" June chuckled softly, "Only us need to wear it…" She explained.

"Why?" Shun asked innocently, his doe green eyes looking at June intently.

June hugged the boy tightly, "Oh… you are so adorable!" She squealed. "So cuuute!"

When Shun blushed deep red, Leda and Spica yelled at June. "Not fair!"

"Back off pervert!" June sneered, if only she didn't wear mask they would see her sticking her tongue out. "Oh Shun you have no idea how long I wanted a friend like you!" A girl and an adorable one at that, they would have so much fun!

Shun blinked, wondering what June meant by that. Spica and Leda was her friend too right? "Uhm… I am also happy to be your friend." He replied shyly.

Spica and Leda cringed, "Shun… it's okay to be her friend but don't spend too much time with her, please? Spica pleaded.

Leda nodded in agreement, "Uh huh it would be terrible if she rub off on you! Especially her brashness… unlady like…" Leda and Spica's sentence was cut short when June delivered a nice kick on their shins, and how painful once the pain shot up from shin to their brain.

"Watch your mouth boys…" She warned dangerously, cracking her knuckles. "Say something like that again, next my kick will aim between your legs." She added.

Spica and Leda paled at that, "Well sorry! But a Yamato Nadeshiko like Shun shouldn't be a girl like you! Shun is fine as it is!"

June huffed, "Sorry if I am not Yamato whatever… I am Ethiopian and an Amazon! What did you expect?"

Shun blinked, "Uhm I am not a Yamato Nadeshiko…" He stated, wondering if Spica and Leda still didn't understand what Yamato Nadeshiko was, and only girl could be a Yamato Nadeshiko. "And I don't think June rubbed off on me is a bad thing, my friends always said I am too passive so I have to be more uhm… like June maybe?" Because June could defend herself, stronger than him! Like Ikki!

"Uhm NO no no!" Spica and Leda shook their head frantically, "You would be better of nothing alike with June!"

"Hey!" June yelled indignantly, "I warned you boys!" Leda and Spica backed away in fear.

But before June could lunge at them Daidalos came back from his hut with a mask on his hand. "What are you guys doing? Stop fighting!"

"Master!" Cried June, "Spica and Leda are so mean to me!" She whined.

Leda groaned, "Oh please, it's you who threatened to kick us in between our legs!"

June pretended she didn't hear it, looking away to random direction, "June…" Daidalos sighed, "Anyway Shun… here is your mask." He said as handed the mask to Shun.

Shun accepted the mask, looking at it's shiny surface curiously. "Uhm master Daidalos? May I ask… why June and me have to wear this but not Leda and Spica?"

Daidalos sighed, "Well Shun… let me explain about the rules of Amazon which already established since the age of myth."

Spica, Leda and June groaned, not another looooooong lecture!

"You see… woman is forbidden to enter the world of saint thus they have to cast away their femininity to be men's equal. The first step is… wearing a mask, to cover their face." He stated loftily, "You see… in general women as part of their femininity, their face is the very core of it… As a girl I am understand if you would want to have a beautiful face… to beautify it, an instinct all girls have Shun!" All of his students except Shun who was blinking were rolling their eyes, "Thus… to prevent Amazon from being distracted from their duty and also to prevent…" Daidalos trailed off.

June couldn't take it anymore, "Master Daidalos… can we make it short? You would just confuse Shun!" Said June with a sigh, "So Shun basically all girls who want to become a saint have to wear mask so they didn't have to be too concerned about any girly stuff especially their face!"

Shun's eyes widened, why he should wear one if only girls had to wear it? "Uhm but I am…"

Leda and Spica sniffed dramatically, wiping away their tears. "I am understand Shun… unlike June who have nothing too important to be covered…" Leda trailed off then continued by Spica, "Yes, we understand it's such a shame… your pretty face have to be covered by mask, but don't worry! Even with mask… we think you are still lovely! Nothing like June…"

"HEY!" June growled.

The Japanese boy was dumbfounded, "But… I don't… erm master if only girls have to wear mask why I have to wear one?" He asked Daidalos with pleading eyes, hoping it was not because what he had in mind, something that happened too often much to Shun's chagrin.

Silence…

Shun was looking at them with his doe pleading green eyes, demanding an answer. An adorable sight to behold if only they were not too dumbfounded at Shun's question, "Err Shun… girls have to wear mask when they want to be a saint, so… why you didn't have to?"

June nodded in agreement, "It's a bit stuffy at first, but you will get used to it!" She said dazedly, "Shun… as a girl we gotta face everything in our way to be a saint! We are not going to lose with these boys just because we girls have to wear mask."

The green haired Japanese blushed deep red; finally understand what was the problem. And once again Shun had to say one sentence he was sure he had lost count how many times he had said it. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed.

"But I am not a girl, I am a boy!"

Silence…

All jaw reunited with mother earth, Daidalos' eyes were bulging out of its sockets because of shock. "Shun…. You…" He stammered with red face, "You are a boy?" Spica and Leda turned to stone, and shattered to the ground became a pile of rocks with their cracked head on top of it. Did they just fawned over a BOY?

Shun looked down, his face blushed deep red. In the first day in Andromeda Island was already like this! "Yes master! I was born as a boy… I am my brother's little brother… and I am assure you all Japanese who become trainees this year are all boys including me!" He exclaimed, his hands rested on his chest

June was still in shock, "But… you even prettier than me! How you can be a boy?" She asked, her hands holding her cheeks in horror.

"Err… but I am really a boy!" He objected, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. This was the most embarrassing he ever felt whenever people mistaken his gender. Then he turned to Daidalos, "So master… I don't have to wear mask! I am a boy!"

* * *

Daidalos was still dumbfounded and without a word he picked the Japanese boy up then ran to the nearest hut. The three trainees who recovered from their shock blinked when they found Daidalos and Shun were nowhere to be found. A while later they saw Shun and Daidalos came out of their hut, Shun was still blushing and Daidalos… he looked ready to faint any second.

And all the Cepheus saint could saint once they returned to the group was, "He is a boy…" he muttered absentmindedly. "He has what all of us man… has…"

June didn't know how to react to the fact a boy who was prettier and even gentler than her exist, Leda and Spica was out cold as standing. Shun approached them with worried face, inched his face closer to theirs. "Uhm are you alright Leda, Spica?"

At once the two trainees fell flat on their butt, flustered because of sudden approach. "We… fine!" They stammered in chorus, blushing deep red in embarrassment.

"Here… let me help you…" Shun said softly as offering his hand, waiting for his fellow trainee to grab his hand. They looked at him, mesmerized by his pretty face but then snapped out of the dangerous though, shaking their head frantically.

But Leda and Spica jumped to stand by themselves then marched to Daidalos with a cry. "Master! We beg you! Please let Shun wear that mask!"

"His face is not good for heart! Seriously!"

"Please master! We think we will fry our brain if we look at his face any longer!

"We beg you master!"

Daidalos raised his hand to his face; today was the most embarrassing day in his years as a saint. And he was almost sure he could hear his sailor friends now were laughing their ass off for this… they got him good this time. Damn those two! Thus Daidalos tried to calm his boys down from their shock, and also June who needed a little push to return back to her sense after the shock… and also… he needed a good apology speech written for Shun later, a nice and loooong apology… because Shun was still blushing and he looked ready to cry because of embarrassment, and his fellow trainee's begging didn't help his dignity as a man the slightest.

Oh boy…

Review please!

* * *

**Omake, and in sanctuary as usual...**

And in sanctuary a certain cancer saint was running with top speed down the stairs from Pisces and off course the Pisces saint was chasing him with a bouquet of roses. Something that happened every time DeathMAsk let his mouth loose around Aphrodite. And as usual the topic was always Aphrodite's gender bender confusion issue.

"I dare you to say that again to my face, you damn crab!"

"What the hell is your problem, whenever I am just speaking the truth!"

"Damn truth crabby!"

And this time a certain Pegasus saint followed them, right behind Aphrodite, "Dite! Stop! You can't kill Masky!" He babbled in panic, "And Masky! Why you can't keep your mouth shut?"

* * *

**Hope you like it ^^**

**Sorry if Leda and Spica are... uhm... well... **

**June is OOC is on purpose! I want a girl like uhm... Tsunade from Naruto?  
**


	3. Caged Fate

**Hi! I post this as side story though actually it's part of next chapter, but then again I think this part is not really related to the plot of chapter 6 and make that chapter longer. Kind of pointless I think =_= 26500 words, I will keep my limit to around 23000 something including author notes. There is no point writing too long and I am afraid you will fall asleep in the middle of it XP **

**Btw I do read the latest chapter of LC but I write this three weeks ago, so... also the part of Shun's dream in main story about the clipped wing, it's just a coincidence... I also surprised it ended up the same with the original series.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cage of Fate**

For Aries Mu, the old Libra saint was another father figure after his master Shion, and just like his master, Mu respected him a lot. However sometimes there was something he couldn't quite comprehend about the Libra saint with his young mind. Mu was well aware that despite being a close friend of Shion, Dohko of Libra was nothing like Aries Shion. The lilac haired saint's impression of his mentor was a wise, stoic and brave man. On the other hand Dohko was vibrant, humorous, and had a playful nature, which was a stark contrast against Shion's personality.

But just like his master, Roushi was never completely open about a few things to their generation. Both of them didn't take any disciple till the Holy War was near, leaving their positions as gold saints empty for years. Mu didn't need to ask why Shion did that, because it was easy to find out that Atla, who was his grandfather's cousin and also Shion's first disciple died before he became the new Aries saint. It was not easy for Shion to overcome the sadness of losing his first disciple.

Roushi in the other hand…

Mu had asked his master why Roushi didn't take any student for years even though many trainees begged his guidance, Shion had chuckled softly at Mu's question and answered that Dohko just felt he had not met the right person he would like to teach. Then Shion playfully whispered to the young Aries' ear that Dohko maybe thought no one could be more stubborn than him after his first disciple, and then left the young Mu quietly to ponder over it.

The Aries saint sighed at his reminiscence of his master then looked at the old saint who sat right across him, "Roushi… may I know what kind of person your first disciple was?"

Dohko raised an eyebrow, "Disciple? My first disciple?" He repeated, "Shiryu is my first disciple…"

Mu blinked, "But my master said you had one long time ago…"

"Oh…" Dohko shook his head, he knew deep down even though he wanted to say Tenma was his disciple so much… he had no right. He did teach the boy about cosmos and all the basics Tenma needed, but Tenma somehow managed to create his own technique. Tenma didn't inherit his technique at all, and Dohko of all people knew how much Tenma grew after leaving his guidance. "That boy was not exactly my disciple Mu, I only taught him the basics… he always had potential within him even before I found him." He chuckled softly at the sight of the curious eyes of young Aries, eyes that reminded him so much of Shion. "That boy… sometimes I wonder why all of my peers always called him my little disciple when he was not so little, even when I brought him to sanctuary for the first time." He mused with a sad smile.

"He was quite old when you brought him in?" Mu asked curiously.

Dohko shrugged, "He was thirteen years old when I found him Mu…"

Mu's eyes widened in disbelief, "So old! That's a very old age to start saint training!"

"Even so he managed to gain bronze rank in two years training…" At disbelief look on Mu's face Dohko laughed. "The very definition of that boy was nothing is impossible, he loved to manage the impossible…"

"He must be a very talented child Roushi…" Mu commented.

The old saint shook his head, "While I can't deny his talent as a saint, for being able to gain his cloth in such a short period…" Dohko trailed off, "The reason for his astonishing growth was his determination Mu… "

"Determination?" Mu repeated.

He nodded, "He was motivated by those around him, and on his shoulder… laid a burden called hope."

"Burden?" Mu asked.

Dohko nodded as his right hand clenched on the crystallized feather beneath his clothes, "That boy… even for me who stood as one of twelve gold saints was someone whose back I looked at, he surpassed me so fast… to the point I wonder if he ever looked at my back at all. He was a true saint that… maybe would forever become the greatest one I ever knew…"

Mu stared at Roushi, the eyes of Dohko were so vibrant and full of adoration for the boy he spoke of. "The greatest one?" He repeated in disbelief, it was Libra of Dohko who said it after all, the only saint he knew could be Roushi's equal was his master yet this saint seems even greater in Dohko's eyes than his master.

His eyes softened at Mu, "He was so strong Mu… and that power of his lies in here…" Dohko said as his hand rested on his chest, "That boy… I mean that man… he was the one who protected all of us with that strong heart of his, even now I can still remember when me and Shion were looking at his back, when he was soaring the battlefield bravely…" Even though that was one of the proudest moments he ever had of Tenma that was also one he regretted the most. If only he and Shion were not injured that badly after their battle, maybe they could have helped Tenma and Lady Sasha at least a little, to be involved in that fated battle. And maybe… maybe Tenma would have survived that battle, be it fate or not that decided he would be unneeded after Hades was sealed. He and Shion kept wondering what if Tenma had survived the holy war with them? But then again he realized Tenma had to reincarnate for the next war, a sad fate of Pegasus saint.

He wondered why it was only Tenma who reincarnated again and again just for war since the age of myth? Why did he have to go through such a sad fate, which lasted even beyond death? Dohko was aware he would meet Tenma again in the near future, probably when the holy war was about to begin, but he decided to not to think of the new Pegasus saint as the same Tenma. He must have become a new person, the same Pegasus saint but with no memories of him and that would pain him so much to know Tenma… or this new Pegasus saint no longer remembered what they were in the past. It was for the best, especially because Pegasus had a burden, which was heavier than any saint ever shouldered, he wouldn't weigh Pegasus down with unnecessary burdens, he already saw how Tenma suffered in the last war. Shion had told him much about this, which is why they had to follow Sage and Hakurei's example. They didn't know how close the previous pope and Shion's master was with the 16th century Pegasus saint, but Sage went quite far to protect Tenma from harm until Hakurei told him that it was unwise to clip Pegasus' wing, it was obvious they cared much about Tenma more than just a need for winning the holy war. If Sage and Hakurei could, why couldn't they?

"Roushi…" Mu called, snapping Dohko out of his thought. "Who is this saint? He must be a great saint to earn your respect this much…"

Roushi chuckled at the younger saint, "I do Mu… your master also thinks the same of him, for us he would always be a saint who soars the sky with his unwavering bravery, protecting many people under his wings… for me and Shion, he would always become the greatest saint that ever lived…"

"He... who?"

Dohko shook his head, "Mu, one day I believe you will see it by yourself…"

Mu blinked, "What would this Mu see by myself Roushi?" He asked curiously, yet innocence shone on his eyes. "How I could see this saint, who from what you told me has passed away gallantly in the last holy war?"

"I didn't say you would see him Mu… What I mean is…" The old saint looked up, and he found an eagle soaring the sky. "You will see those wings hovering above you like a shield of hope… reassuring your heart that everything…" He trailed off serenely, "Would be okay… one day Mu… you will see it too…" He finished as his eyes closed. "A saint whose willpower alone could create a miracle…"

The Aries saint wanted nothing more than to ask for an explanation of what Dohko was talking about but… somehow… he could tell this was something he should find out by himself in the future.

* * *

Dohko still remembered the day of their final battle two centuries ago like it was yesterday. He remembered the scenery of his comrades lying lifelessly on the ground before Hades, a god who had been suppressed by Alone till his limit. He who at least in his opinion had a very good rest since his last battle with Bennu Kagaho didn't waste time to challenge the god of underworld with Shion. But a God like Hades easily shrugged off their attacks, toying with them as if they were mere insects.

Dohko and Shion almost thought it was the end, when Hades pointed his sword at them, then without a word, raised it above his head ready to strike insolent humans who dared to challenge him. But what Dohko heard when he closed his eyes in his wait for his doom was not sound of spurting blood instead it was sound of clanking metal. When he opened his eyes what he saw was his blood brother, Tenma was blocking Hades' sword with his arm.

Hades wrinkled his nose in disdain, "Pegasus… you always get in my way…" The Libra saint felt his blood froze at the coldness of Hades' voice when he spoke to Tenma.

The Pegasus saint grinned, "Well… it won't be me if I am not in your way." He paused then swung his arm to knock Hades back. The God of underworld backed away with a dash, glaring murderously at his nemesis. "Like I always did Hades… now get out of Alone's body!" He growled as his fish glowing brightly.

The black haired God's lips curved up to a smirk, "Ho… once again your soul seeks the purest soul Pegasus? Once again you have become a good friend of my vessel?" He asked haughtily, mocking the Pegasus saint. "I still wonder why you always did that Pegasus? Since I started to reincarnate myself to a vessel you always tried to make friends with my vessel! How foolish of you!"

Tenma launched his fist furiously, "It's my own choice! Nothing to do with you!"

Dohko and Shion ducked when Hades sent a violent wave of cosmos that blocked Tenma's fist, he knew their enemy was a God but feeling each attack – it was as strong as a natural catastrophe was. The God of Underworld stared at his archenemy with calculating eyes, "Oh? I thought you tried to save them Pegasus? Because… it's you who drag them to this holy war!"

"How dare you!" Tenma roared as charged toward his nemesis. Another powerful wave was sent to Tenma's direction, and this time there was no way he could dodge it.

BOOM!

"TENMA!" Shion and Dohko gasped in horror, as all they could see was fog of dust. But there was no way a human could survive such devastating attack, tears began to pool on the corner of their eyes as they stood up shakily. Dohko glared murderously at Hades followed by Shion, "How dare you Hades…" He roared.

Hades' eyes gazed coldly at the gold saints, "Oh… there are still gold saints left…" He muttered nonchalantly, "Two of them just like the last holy war…" He continued as walked to their direction slowly.

The gold saint was about to attack when suddenly they felt incredible force pinning them to the ground, "ARGH!" Shion and Dohko gasped in pain as they felt their body was crushed to the ground by invisible force. "My body…" Shion rasped, trying to use his psychic power to fight it but to no avail. "Damn it!"

"Ho…" Hades smirked amusedly, "A Lemurian saint! I assume you might be related to the Cancer and Altar saint from previous holy war?" He asked in mock curiosity. "Which one? Or both?"

Shion growled deep on his throat, even though Hades was just asking he could tell the God of underworld was mocking his race, his master and Pope. "Altar saint… Altar Hakurei is my master!" He declared as loud as he could, "He was the one who fought bravely with your twin Gods! And I will do the same! We will defeat you Hades!"

"That's right! We will not give up till the last drop of our blood!" Dohko yelled as struggling to stand up but all he could was lifting his upper body with his trembling arms.

Hades chuckled softly, "Oh… so your master and his twin fought bravely against Thanatos and Hypnos?" He titled his head to the side, "No wonder I felt no trace of my twins, they must have been sealed." He concluded loftily, "How foolish of them."

Shion stood up shakily followed by Dohko, their wounds opened and blood gushed out. "And soon Hades, you will follow them!" Dohko roared with anger painted on his face.

He backed away but not out of awareness that saints of Athena might attack him but to distance himself. "I am not sure that would happen though." He closed his eyes. "And may I tell you something interesting Aries?"

Shion wrinkled his nose in disdain, "Like I want to hear you any longer!"

The God of Underworld laughed softly, "It's about your master and his twin the Cancer saint." That caught Shion and Dohko off guard wondering why Hades was interested to tell them about Sage and Hakurei. But Hades they knew from myth was a cruel god who loved to torture human physically and mentally. Whatever he would tell them would do them no good. "They barely escaped Thanatos and Hypnos in the last holy war… It was so amusing how pitiful they looked when they realized they were no match against Gods, but well… if they could seal the Twin Gods now… they must had not let themselves rot because of age." Hades commented haughtily, "Amazing… really amazing."

The Aries saint clenched his fist; "I don't want to hear that from you Hades!"

"Now… " Hades trailed off, turned his back on them and that made Shion's and Dohko's blood boiling because Hades blatantly told them that he had no worries showing his back to mere humans. "The interesting part is here Aries." Shion stiffened because he knew interesting in Hades' opinion meant not for him. "Do you know why your master, Altar and Cancer saint could escape from Thanatos and Hypnos?"

"…" Shion and Dohko clamped their mouth shut, their blood was rushing to their head. For some reason they could tell they would hate what Hades will tell them. "You…"

"It's amusing really… for 'he' of all things, when he should be concerned about the opponent in front of his eyes… instead turn his back on me to help his comrades." Hades muttered in mocking tone, and at once Shion and Dohko knew who Hades was talking about. "Off course as expected of the God slayer, he defeated Thanatos and Hypnos at ease despite of his injury after our long battle." The God of Underworld didn't bother to hide admiration in his voice but in the same time his amusement was clear. "It's really entertaining how easily a mere human like him could defeat them, it was all for his comrades… Ha!" He laughed out loud, "That man… and Athena knew there was no way Altar and Cancer saint could survive if they stayed, there was nothing they could do. So Athena convinced them to leave. To protect the future of the world and sanctuary! What a hero they were!"

Shion's tears flowed heavily, his teeth clenched in pain at what Hades told him. "Hades… I will not let you mock Athena, my master, my comrades…"

The God of Underworld was really entertained at anger that clearly painted on Dohko's and Shion's face. So he continued, "Foolish human… I can see no difference between you two and those twin saints, I wonder…" He trailed off, "Do you know how pathetic your master was when his twin forced him to leave? Telling him that they should leave Athena and that man to fight me on their own, even now… I could still remember…" Hades muttered softly with mischievous smile painted on his lips. Shion and Dohko's blood felt cold and they froze on their place. "How he cried the name of Athena and that man, struggling from his twin's hold."

Suddenly an image invaded Shion's and Dohko mind, they saw many familiar figures. There was a brown haired boy wrapped in white God cloth and Athena stood by his side with her Kamui. Shion's eyes widened when he saw the younger form of his master in Altar cloth was behind them with the previous Cancer saint. The Altar saint was gravely wounded and many bruises all over his body, one of his legs was broken and so did his left arm. Sage definitely looked slightly better even though he was as tattered as his brother with his right arm hung limply by his side. They saw Athena telling them something in which Sage nodded and then helped his twin to stand, shouldering his twin's right arm. But Hakurei wouldn't obey his twin easily; he was struggling to break free.

"_**Athena! KIRIN! LET ME GO, SAGE!" **_Hakurei yelled as loud as he could but his twin held him firmly.

"Hakurei! Don't be ridiculous! We would just get in their way!" Sage barked back, he didn't want to leave but it was Athena's order and like he said they were of no use.

"No! I would rather die here than running away like a coward!" He roared angrily to his twin. "I want to fight! I have to help Athena and Rin!" Hakurei growled, "I promised Rin's brother to take care of him! And I will not break that now!"

"I promised him the same thing, Hakurei! But it's Athena's order! And what we can do with these battered bodies?" He asked incredulously. "In case you forgot…" He muttered then stopped when another clash of cosmos create a storm in the middle of the battlefield. The Pegasus saint and Athena were still locked in deadly dance with Hades. "If it's not because of Kirin we would be dead by now! Can't you see we are helpless? We are better off getting out of their way instead of burdening them! You heard that Hakurei? We are burden!"

Hakurei clamped his mouth shut and was about to say something in return when he suddenly heard the coldest voice he ever heard. "If you keep being distracted by those flies, let me end their pathetic life!" Hades yelled furiously.

Shion and Dohko gasped at the sight of the same attack Hades used to attack Tenma, but they were shocked when they saw a pair of white wing wrapped around Sage and Hakurei, shielding them from Hades' attack.

The silver and gold saint opened their eyes to find the Pegasus saint smiling warmly to them as if he didn't feel the blood gushing out from his temple. "Sage… Haku…" He called them softly, "Please go… return to sanctuary, your mission is to protect our future."

"Ki…rin…" Hakurei rasped, "No! No Rin! I won't leave you and Athena!"

The Pegasus saint shook his head, "You have to survive this war Haku. I want you and Sage to live!"

"But I promised your brother! I won't break that promise!" He pleaded.

"Hakurei!" Sage scolded him.

They gasped when suddenly a sphere of light enveloped them and they were lifted out from the ground. The Pegasus saint smiled at them with apologetic look, "I am sorry you have to break your promise but…" He closed your eyes, "I don't think nii-sama would be mad if you break it now so… good bye Haku, Sage… may we meet again someday." He muttered softly as his lips curved up to a sad smile then looked up to the sphere that was made of Athena's cosmos flew away from the battlefield.

"**KIRIN! ATHENA!"** Hakurei and Sage cried as they were forced to leave the battlefield.

He turned to where the God of Underworld was waiting for him, "Well Hades, I didn't expect you being so kind as to let me say my good bye…" He muttered tonelessly as blood began to flow like flood from his body, soaking the ground in scarlet color.

Hades smirked at Pegasus, "I don't like your attention to be divided in the middle of our battle, and our war… it's for my own benefit."

Pegasus scoffed, "As selfish as usual…" He commented as his eyes closed shut, then his eyes opened when sound of flapped wing approached him and a woman wrapped in Kamui landed by his side, "Athena… our time is up."

Athena smiled sadly at her protector, "Yes… it is." Then turned to her uncle, "Well then Hades, shall we end this deadly dance now?"

"Funny that I think the same thing as you for once." He replied coldly, his sword was raised. "Prepare yourself Pegasus! Athena!"

And with that once again the three massive cosmos collided and everything became white. Shion and Dohko was blinded by the light, and when they could open their eyes what they saw was the same God of Underworld, looking at them with amused smile. "Like what you saw?" He asked mischievously.

* * *

Shion and Dohko once again felt their legs became numb and they fell to the ground, their body were shaking violently. Shion was the first one who found his voice. "Hades… you… what are you planning with showing the memory of the 16th century' holy war? What do you want?"

Hades looked down to them, "Nothing but to see how amusing you are pathetic humans, to see your arrogance crumbled to dust when you see your master you are so proud off was nothing before a God!" He muttered with hatred beginning to sip to his voice, "And you see that… now Pegasus is not here to help you unlike he did your master, that great sinner at last paid his sin with his blood and you…" He trailed off with a glint on his eyes, "Will follow his journey to Underworld!"

**CLANK!**

Dohko and Shion gasped at replay of the scene they saw before, where The Pegasus saint wrapped them protectively with his wings. "Tenma…"

Tenma smirked, "No thanks… I have enough of that gloomy place of yours Hades, I am sick of it!"

Hades's eyes locked on Tenma's left wing, which he thought was gone before. But soon his question was answered by the presence of a goddess who stood beside Tenma. "So it's you Athena… who protected Pegasus and healed him although…" He trailed off as looked at Tenma's state, his bruises were gone and wounds he had on his body were already closed however he could see some blood sipped through the partially healed wound. "It seems you are too exhausted to heal him completely, Athena."

Athena frowned, "Hades… it's enough, I will not let you harm my saints any longer." She stated with determined voice.

"And how you could achieve that Athena?" He asked coldly, "You barely can stand, I don't think you can spare enough cosmos to bring Aries and Libra to safety." Hades pointed out then his eyes narrowed, "Though it would be interesting to watch you trying."

"Hades…" Sasha gritted her teeth, she knew he was right that she just had enough to fight and to save Shion and Dohko would be difficult. "It's between you, me and Pegasus."

Hades nodded in agreement which shocked Athena and Tenma, "I agree so… go on, get them out of our way." He said as turned his back from them then began to walk away. "I will not interfere… after all once this earth becomes mine, death will come to them. Until then I will let them live like you wish."

"Ch…" Sasha bit her lower lip. "Tenma…" Sasha called and Tenma nodded in response as turned to Dohko ans Shion with his signature grin.

Shion and Dohko stood up abruptly, "No no no!" Dohko shook his head, "You are not going to kick us out of here Tenma!" He growled murderously at his disciple.

Tenma blinked innocently, "What are you talking about?" He asked but deep down he thought that was a good idea though.

"I am not dumb!" Dohko roared, "You will try to get us out of here so we can live like you did Pope Sage and Master Hakurei!"

Athena looked down then turned her eyes to the Libra saint, "Dohko… Shion, it's an order from me."

Shion and Dohko were taken back, Sasha even though she was their goddess never ever gave them an absolute order they couldn't refuse. "But milady…" Shion pleaded.

"We want to fight!" Dohko stated to Tenma and Sasha, "I don't care if I will die here! I will not run away!" And SHion nodded in agreement.

Their eyes widened when Tenma smiled at them then he approached them slowly, for the first time the gold saints saw Tenma as their superior. As they felt overwhelmed by his massive cosmos. "I see…" Tenma muttered softly, "However…" And before they knew it, Tenma's fists dug into their stomach and their body felt paralyzed. "We can't have that Dohko, Shion… now…" He grinned as hauled them up to his shoulder.

"Ten… ma…" Shion choked out, "What… are you…"

"Nah… don't worry, it will be fine!" He assured them with a grin.

Dohko growled, "What is fine? I won't leave you here to die! I want you to return with us Tenma!" He pleaded as tears began to soak his cheeks then fell to Tenma's god cloth.

Shion was crying, "Tenma… I beg you, please… let us fight!"

Tenma sighed, "Why? Why you guys won't just leave?" He wondered out loud as keep walking away from where Hades and Athena stood. On his mind memories of the déjà vu kept coming without pause, memory of his comrades he tried to save but refused to do so because they wanted to fight by his and Athena's side and died for it. No… he won't let Shion and Dohko died! They were the only comrades he had left so he can't lose them here!

Dohko sniffed, "Because I want you to return with us Tenma, I want you to come back to our home… sanctuary."

Tenma stopped then smiled warmly as looked up to the sky. "I will return Dohko… Shion… I will be there with you and Athena, I promise… so please…" He muttered, "Live…"

At that Shion and Dohko knew there was nothing they could do to convince Tenma, he was dead set in not involving them in his battle. Shion was devastated to know he ended up with the same fate as his master, and he wondered if his master felt the same when he was forced to leave Athena and Kirin. Dohko on the other hand was not about to give up, "Let me go Tenma! Let me GO!" But not even a muscle of his could move, deep down he regretted for teaching Tenma how to immobilize people, not that he ever imagined Tenma would do that to him.

"Dohko…" Tenma shook his head then stopped when they stood on the edge of the cloud, "See down there?" He asked as if Shion and Dohko could see when they were carried on his shoulders, "Our ship of hope was blasted away by Hades' last attack, but it's still floating down there though…" Shion and Dohko paled when they realized what Tenma was about to do, Tenma then channeled his cosmos through their body and the gold saints felt their strength returned gradually. "You would be able to move freely in the middle of the way down there so don't worry, I am sure you guys can handle this height!" He said cheerfully. "The mighty gold saints can handle this like it's nothing!"

Shion gulped, "Tenma… this is not funny! Put me down! But not _down_ there!"

Dohko also panicked, "Shion is right! This is not a joke brother! And who said I agree to leave? Or dropped _down_ there at for that matter?" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Not that I ask you about agree or not!" Tenma replied with a smile, "So… see you later!" He yelled as threw the gold saints off of his shoulder. "I promise I will catch up later!" He yelled at the falling gold saints.

"TENMA!" Dohko yelled back, "You will pay for this later brother!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shion in the other hand had another concern as he felt gravitation pulled them mercilessly, and since it was Dohko who taught Tenma how to immobilize them he was a bit worried if they really could land safely like Tenma said. Not to mention as the one who Dohko asked to teach Tenma theory of cosmos he was not good at, Shion knew Tenma slept through half of his lecture. They were doomed…

* * *

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"ROUSHI!"

Dohko opened his eyes, blinked repeatedly when he saw Shiryu's and Shunrei's worried face. And he could feel his back was hurt and he was not on his bed but on the floor. He was dreaming and fell from his bed?

Shunrei wiped sweat that gathered on his forehead with her handkerchief, "Roushi… why you were yelling like that in the middle of the night? You scared me!"

Shiryu nodded in agreement, "You fell from your bed Roushi! And it's so loud! Are you alright?"

Dohko fought blush that threatened to color his cheeks, he stood up abruptly then cleared his throat. "It's nothing… I was just dreaming something… err…" Telling Shiryu that Tenma had just dropped him from thousands feet away from the ground was simply genius, not what he could tell his disciple. "Well Shiryu… I am old so when I was dreaming of my old days, my exciting adventure I can't help but yelling in joy!" He lied lamely.

At the look Shiryu and Shunrei shot at him Dohko knew they didn't buy that, Shiryu nodded sagely. "I am glad to hear that Roushi…"

Shunrei nodded too, "Yes Roushi, glad to know you have such an exciting dream."

Dohko knew they didn't mean it as sarcastic remark, they were just _trying_ to appreciate his joke. And Dohko was fighting an urge to blush under their eyes at his lame excuse, if only Tenma at any rate might remember him, Dohko swore he would pay his little brother back for dropping him from thousands of feet to ship of hope that he was sure was at least two hundred feet away from where Tenma dropped him. He forgot giving a payback that time because so many things were going on, and till this day he regretted that he and Shion forgot about it. And at Andromeda Island, Tenma shuddered in his sleep despite of sharing a very thick blanket with Shun.

* * *

**Wohooooooo bet that's not expected XDDD **

**Anyway hope you like it even though this side story is not funny except in the end, though compared to the previous chapter... yeah it's not funny. **

**There is a reason of why I put 16th century flash back, because actually I will mention it in the next arc :) No... I won't bring it up as Tenma's memory stretched up that far. The next arc of this story is already planned and by the way previously titled 13th arc now I will change it to 'Forlorn Myth Arc' :) I think vague title is so much better he he he. **

**Kirin as all you know... is read Qilin, mystical beast that depicted looked like Pegasus by Kurumada-sensei ^^ in Bt X. The interesting part as for why I chose this name for 16th Century saint is also because originally Seiya planned to be named Rin so the manga at first titled Ginga no Rin (Rin of Galaxy) got a nice ring to it. So yeah... I am too lazy to think up an original name so :p And about brother that mentioned in the flashback is NOT an OC :)Take a guess!  
**

**Next chap in side story would be interview session with Gold saint about their side occupation in saint rank, well not really side occupation but other duty aside from being a saint. and as you know here the list of position they have that already revealed in main story :) **

Aries Mu: Blacksmith

Taurus Aldebaran: Leader of Saint information network, that's why kept traveling around the world ;D Actually I think somewhere in episode G mention this though not clear why Alde did that.

Gemini Saga: President XD well you know he is the Pope

Cancer DeathMask : ? Assassin for hire XD LOL and yeah I am sure you think so thought all gold saints could be assigned for that duty. Stuff like mission of stopping terrorist or mafia is everyone's job so that's not position Masky have XD It will be revealed in the next chap of main story.

Leo Aiolia: in charge of Human resource

Virgo Shaka: Pope Adviser

Libra Dohko : In charge of watching waterfall XDDD kidding.

Scorpio Milo: In charge of Human resource

Sagittarius Aiolos: He is replaced by Aldebaran, so actually he has the same duty as Aldebaran. Taken from LC that Sishypus was the one who travel to look for more infor for holy war :)

Capricorn Shura: ? the one in charge of cooking XDDD just kidding. It's a secret...

Aquarius Camus: Pope Adviser

More would be revealed in the side story.

**Oh BTW the one who will interview them are... XD it's a secret but it won't be Tenma or Shun! And above is general description of their job, not detailed yet.  
**


	4. When boy and girl loves each other

**This actually is the original chapter 3 of side story but then I thought this idea is over-used and I lost interest in the middle of it. BUT HEY I thought I can remake it to be a little original~ And I write this also due to the latest chap of Holy War seems emptier than previous one, lack of plot bunnies perhaps ?_? well... I just feel that way.**

**And as usual... my beta-reader Tharrow helped me for this chapter XD**

* * *

**When boy and girl love each other very... very much~**

Gold saints knew that raising a child in their case… little Pegasus would result in many parenting duties they never imagined they would have to do. They had passed through teaching the boy complicated words that had more than two syllables, in which when taught by Shaka and Camus consisted of complicated words that even half of the gold saints didn't understand, and they doubted Tenma did. Even though he could say it, the child obviously didn't understand even half of it.

Much to their relief Tenma was not a crybaby; in fact the boy rarely cried or whined. He pretty much seemed too hyper and happy every day, even after harsh training that drained even his massive cosmos dry Tenma's spirit didn't dampen.

The best trait the gold saints liked and at the same time irked them was that Tenma always knew how to deal with them; he knew them so well that sometimes it was kind of scary how he seemed to know almost everything in a subtle way.

Back to parenting matter. At last the day of Tenma asking the taboo came. Unfortunately, the gold saints didn't expect it to come this early.

* * *

**Leo Temple**

"Aio… Shura, does a mother have to swallow something before she gives birth to a baby?" Tenma asked innocently in one quiet afternoon in Leo temple.

Shura dropped the pile of paperwork he brought, and Aiolia tore the paper he worked on with his quill. They knew it was just about time their dear little brother would ask something like that, even though his question was not the standard where does a baby come from?

The Capricorn and Leo couldn't stop blush from coloring their cheeks, Aiolia stammered. "Why do you ask?"

Tenma raised an eyebrow, "Because I want to know… and I just don't think a baby could end up inside a woman's stomach out of nowhere~ and the idea of a mother eating a baby to be pregnant does not really make sense…" He stated absentmindedly. "The mother is not a snake… Camus said only a snake could eat something that is bigger than their mouth. And I don't believe stork did anything ever for pregnancy because…"

Aiolia and Shura wondered if Camus and Shaka had overloaded Tenma's brain with their lesson, "Uhm… Tenma…" He took a deep breath as recalled what the Pope told him about it, on his mind it was his duty to answer Tenma's question. "When… a boy and a girl loves each other very… " He stammered shakily, "Very much…" All right he got the first sentence done. "They…" He trailed off then quickly turned to Aiolia, pleading for a little help.

Aiolia gulped, his eyes closed as he recalled the same conversation he and Shura got when they asked the taboo question. "They… love each other so they want to make a baby!" He blurted out then quickly corrected the last part, "I mean… no they love each other so they would want to have…" In his panic ended up repeating the first line, "They love each other very… ver much…"

The seven year old Tenma was staring at his ranting brothers who keep repeating the same line for few minutes, and he almost thought the Capricorn and Leo saint were broken or something.

"Aio… Shura… I get the part of loving each other very… very much already." He said as nodded sagely then crossed his arms on his chest. "Then what?" He asked incredulously, "And I recalled from one of mythology I read that some women were pregnant even thought…"

"WAAAAAAA!" Shura and Aiolia yelped as slammed their hands on Tenma's mouth, suffocating the poor Pegasus saint. "What the hell Shaka and Camus have been teaching you?" They asked incredulously.

Tenma squirmed to release his mouth then spoke, "I read mythology stories a lot, so I know that Europa didn't love Zeus but she gave birth to his son, Demeter also… when Poseidon…"

"STOP!" Once again the Capricorn and Leo were yelling in chorus, "We get it already okay?"

The Pegasus saint raised an eyebrow, "You guys are so in sync today…" He pointed out innocently. "Anyway… where were we again? How does a baby ended up on mother's belly?" He ranted childishly.

"We will tell you when you are older." Shura said, reciting what Pope Shion told them when they asked the taboo question. How he regretted that he and other older gold saints ever troubled the old Pope and now he paid the price.

Aiolia nodded hastily in agreement, "Someday… One day…"

A brown eyebrow raised, and the gold saints didn't like the skeptical look Tenma gave them.

"Forgive me but I'm kind of suspicious, you guys seem kind of frightened to answer this simple question of mine…" Here goes Tenma parroting Shaka's speech pattern again whenever he tried to get his way. And they were tempted to tell their little brother that his question was quite complicated in a way.

"Tenma…" Shura warned.

"Or what term Masky like to use…" He wondered out loud, "Chicken out?"

That struck a thunder in Shura and Aiolia when they imagined the famed Cancer saint calling them a chicken for not having guts to answer Tenma's question. "What's the connection between chicken and being afraid anyway?" Tenma gulped when he was startled by two hands that placed on his shoulder, each belongs to the gold saints.

There were fire on their eyes, and they spoke in chorus. "We are not chicken so we will answer that damn question NOW!

Tenma blinked, "Err… go ahead then."

**Few minutes later… **

"So? When you guys will start?" Tenma asked lazily at his brothers who had been taking a deep breath in the last few minutes without telling him a word.

**Few minutes later **

"So when a boy loves a girl very very much…" Aiolia started.

Tenma blinked, "So the girl doesn't have to love the boy to get pregnant now?" He pointed out the correction Aiolia tried to make from his previous statement.

"Yeah… because if the boy loves the girl already…" Aiolia tried again.

"Uh huh…" Tenma nodded sagely.

**Five minutes later **

Tenma groaned at the hundredth time Aiolia and Shura saying _'love each other very… very much'_ and he was already sick of it. "Can we skip the love each other very… very much already? Because I get that part very… very much already. " Tenma didn't mean it as sarcasm though it sounded as one.

At that the two gold saints blushed deep read, and they almost tempted to tear their hairs out.

**Five minutes later**

Milo came by and before he could speak his disapproval he was forced to sit down and answered the taboo question. And off course just like AIolia and Shura he started with the same line Tenma had already bored of.

"Can we stop the love each other very- very much already?" Tenma asked desperately.

"Err okay…" Milo grumbled, "So…"

Not a word escaped from the three gold saints, since all they did was grumbling under their breath and holding their head as if it would explode at any moment. So the future Pegasus saint took a decision in which was the wisest one he ever came out on that day. "Maybe I should ask Camus and Shaka instead… or maybe Dite…" Tenma blinked at startled face Aiolia and Shura had, their eyes were bulging, mouth hanging open like a fish. "Err… did I say something wrong?"

Aiolia was the first one who found his voice, "You _suppose_ ask THIS to THEM in the first place!" He roared.

Tenma blinked innocently, his hands covering his ears. "Really? Why?" He was used to getting yelled at, especially by DeathMask. So even when Aiolia yelled at the top of his lung, it was not scary at all for the brown haired boy.

"**BECAUSE THEY ARE PHYSICIAN THAT'S WHY!" **Milo and Aiolia yelled in chorus.

"Oh…" Tenma oh-ed cutely, "So they can answer what you can't?"

Aiolia was never one to be angry at their little brother but he simply couldn't speak normally with the stress levels that had been built up. "YES! SHAKA AND CAMUS! DON'T ASK DITE THOUGH SINCE WHO KNOWS IF HE WOULD CORRUPT YOU!

Milo growled, "SO ASK SHAKA OR CAMUS! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Crystal clear!" Tanma chirped.

* * *

"**Aiolia!" **

"**Milo!"**

The said Leo and Scorpio saint winced at the familiar voice that called them, and from the tone it obvious the owner of that voice was annoyed. Just like they expected the Aquarius and Virgo saint came together with stoic face, which masked their annoyance.

Shaka was the first one who spoke, "Aiolia, I know this is your house but yelling like uncivilized man is simply unbecoming of a gold saints."

Camus nodded in agreement, "And Milo… how many times I told you to control your emotion? What you would do if it's our subordinate that was passing through when you behave in such an inappropriate way?"

Milo and Aiolia groaned but then without a word picked up the trainee then shoved him to Shaka and Camus. "There! Our brother has something he terribly needs to ask to you!"

Tenma blinked innocently, "Err… what did I miss?" Since he was still can't understand what made the three gold saints so worked up.

Shaka and Camus sighed. Wondering why Tenma, even though not a naughty child, could be a troublemaker in his own way. "So what is this question of the year that from what I see troubles three great gold saints so badly?" Camus asked coldly.

Tenma took a deep breath, then chirped innocently. "I was wondering how a baby could ended up on mother's belly?"

Shaka and Camus's eyes widened for a moment then they relaxed back to their stoic expression. Shaka and Camus then looked at the three gold saints, Milo who whistled while looking at in random direction, AIolia who blushed deep red, clearing his throat as if that could save his dignity. Shura in the other hand looked pretty much out cold since he appeared not to be breathing. No one could blame Shura though since seven years ago he had a weak heart and couldn't handle much stress.

Camus and Shaka chucked softly then gave their comrades amused smiles. "So… Tenma _just _wanted to know how a baby can be put inside mother's belly?" Camus asked.

Tenma nodded, "Uh huh… but Aio, Shura and Milo can't tell me! They keep talking about a boy and a girl love each other very… very much and I get that very… very much already!" He babbled in frustrated tone.

"Is that so?" Shaka muttered as looking at the three gold saints who turned their faces away from Shaka. "Okay… Camus, I am sure you can handle this on you own, right?"

Camus shot Shaka a knowing look, "Off course… actually I happened to bring what Tenma needed with me now, since I am in the middle of experiment of breeding special cell for serum…" He muttered as took the thickest book from three he brought with him. "Here… Tenma, you can spend your time till tomorrow reading this."

The book titled 'Encyclopedia of Reproduction' and from the look of it at least six hundreds pages thick. Tenma oh-ed, "Okay…"

"And for homework please write a summary of mammal's reproduction you read." Camus ordered sternly, "And give it to me by tomorrow morning, eight AM sharp."

Tenma nodded, "Okay…"

Shaka ruffled Tenma's spiky hair, "Now you get what you want, so go up to your room in the main temple and study the book…"

"Yes Shaka!" Tenma squealed with the thick book on his head, running up through the stairs with top speed.

The three gold saints gaped at the retreating form of Tenma, wondering what happened just now. Camus and Shaka looked at them with amused look, " So… mind telling us what's so hard about giving Tenma a talk about bird and bees?"

"But that's not fair!" Milo groaned, "You can't just dump a book on him and expect him to look for it by himself!"

Camus sighed, "That's how I know… unlike you, me and Shaka didn't ask Pope Shion that _question_ and instead we read a book." He answered loftily, "There is a reason why people write a book about it, and I don't think I am being irresponsible."

Shaka nodded in agreement, "Beside… it will save us a lot of trouble if from now on he would go to the library for this kind of trivial question."

Aiolia and Milo groaned, **"Ah damn it you two!" **

* * *

**Next day **

"So I still don't understand how you guys have to react that way just because I ask!" Tenma began to babble cutely to Shura, Aiolia and Milo who much to their misfortune were asked by Tenma why they looked so funny yesterday. "I mean… it's not that hard to explain about how sperm…"

"STOP!" they yelled in chorus, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

Tenma raised an eyebrow, "No… I don't." He admitted innocently.

Milo groaned, "And how you didn't find it as…whatever I felt when I was told that by Pope Shion… embarrassing, horrible or sort!"

The Pegasus saint blinked, "Well… but that's how Milo is made by your parents right?" He asked for confirmation innocently.

Milo blushed deep red, "SO WHAT? I didn't have to be reminded of that!"

"Which means… if that's how human reproduce, that's have been done since the age of myth, and all mammal did it… that's just how nature works~ why should we so worked up over it? Even Gods like Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo did it… heck! Zeus and Apollo even didn't mind doing it with…"

"STOP!"

"Okay… that area might be disturbing, but then again that's not really our business…" Tenma concluded loftily. "Anyway… all mammals did it so what's we have to be embarrassed about it?" He wondered out loud then walked away from his brothers, "You guys are so weird sometimes…" He muttered, "Anyway… I am off to training area~ I am going for a spar with Misty and Orphee… bye!"

Milo looked at Tenma oddly then whispered to Aiolia, "I think since the brat has no understanding of the concept of love nor does he really understand anything else about sex other than how it's done…"

Aiolia nodded in agreement, "And since it's written in text, Tenma probably reasoned anything we thought as embarrassing with his logic… Camus kind of rubbed off on him in that aspect I guess…"

"Or its Shaka's speech of 'that's human's nature' so just accept it with open arm kind of thing to Tenma…" Milo added, "Anyway… I feel like Tenma is cheating since he didn't go through what we did when we ask that question to Pope Shion… I locked myself in my temple for three days after that." He admitted with red face.

Aiolia nodded in agreement, blushing furiously. "Lucky you… my brother didn't allow me skipping my training and for one week I ran away whenever I saw girls."

Shura was the last one who confessed, "And I tried to run away from reality… I trained three days nonstop trying to forget about it. And I got scolded by Aiolos and Saga… as if those two handled it better than I did…" He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Virgo Temple **

"So… what did Tenma write in his report?" Shaka asked as sipped his tea calmly.

Camus sighed, "The first page is fine… a pretty good summary by my standard at least, though I was wondering why in the last paragraph Tenma seems trying to find a connection of reproduction procedure and 'love each other very… very much' also talking about he was wondering why he didn't find that line on the book I gave him."

"Isn't that the line Pope Shion said first when Milo, Aiolia, Aldebaran and Mu cornered our poor old Pope with question 'where do babies came from'? I remember it happened when we were six?" Shaka wondered out loud.

The ice saint raised an eyebrow, "I am not surprised if Milo and Aiolia did that but Aldebaran? And Mu no less?"

Shaka shrugged, "Aldebaran was swept away by Milo's and Aiolia's curiosity… and Mu… He was just dragged into it even though he refused to trouble his master... well… it's not like Milo and Aiolia at that age ever listened…" The Virgo saint shook his head, "He should find it out the way Tenma did, and maybe he wouldn't be traumatized by that talk for one week…" Shaka grumbled as reminded of the longest week he ever had in his short six years of existence. The poor Aries saint for one week turned to some kind of living corpse, walking in a daze and fell on their infamous stairs too many times to count, breaking the cloth he was supposed to fix, putting salt instead of sugar on his tea, and playing his flute upside down. In which Shaka kept an eye on Mu for the whole week till the Aries saint recovered, the best part was Mu didn't remember the talk at all and nobody dared to mention it again to Mu in fear the boy wouldn't recover for a second time.

Camus knew little about that incident since he was in Siberia that time, but this made him and Shaka wondered what Pope Shion said to traumatize their friends that badly? Because they were sure the usual talk of bird and bees wouldn't traumatize children that bad, especially saint in training.

On second thought…

They didn't want to know…

* * *

**Few months later… **

"Where does babies come from Master?" Leda and Spica asked in chorus.

At that Daidalos froze on his track, and his chains trembled slightly. "That's… that's…" He stammered nervously then cleared his throat. "I will tel you when you are older, that way... you will understand better." He muttere as walked away slowly, leaving the confused trainees.

Tenma approached the trainees, wondering why Daidalos dodged the said question. "I guess Daidalos is having the same symptom someone I know had when I asked something like that." He informed them with a grin, "So… let me answer that in detail and let Daidalos rest…"

**One hour later…**

BLAM!

BLAM!

Two doors was slammed close by three trainees, in which June closed her hut while grumbling about how unfair the world was to girls. On the other hand Leda and Spica was blushing as they muttered cursse under their breath then closed the door of their hut. Shun who was the only one left outside fell on his knees, blushing deep red as seemed ready to faint any second.

Tenma scratched his messy spiky hair, "What did I say?" He wondered out loud, "I was just reciting what I read in details! I even went all the way to labor procedure! Why do you guys behave like that? It's not like I was reading some horror story to you? HEY! Can somebody explain? Shun! Are you all right in there! Answer me!"

Review Please!

* * *

**To be honest my parents never give me the talk either... and how me and my brothers found out is a complete mystery~ At least for me since I kind of forgot how? It's not from PE class... I am sure it's like how Tenma found out though~ Anyway... reaction of goldies to the taboo question maybe is abot overboard but then again, I never have my talk so I just imagining what might happen. Milo locking himself... I ever read a digimon fanfic saying that happen to a boy so I think that's normal. So don't sue me for being unrealistic :p **

**I read spoiler for LC 222 and 223 in which I know the ending, not really happy or sad I guess =_= I like it though it seems a bit rushed, can't blame Tenshirogi-sensei though as condition in Japan is bad now ;_; and now if LC connected to canon classic Seiya... no wonder Hades kind of having memory loss when he saw Seiya in Underworld, as you see Hades realized who is Seiya quite late :p **

**I would love to hear some suggestion for my main or side story :) And I upload new pic of SS in my DA page. **

**Sorry since I will be late to edit my last chapter of HWA since I am very busy now, the next update would be after 23th April at least DX**


	5. Interview with goldies part1

**Interview with goldies (part1)**

Daidalos stared at the microphone, wondering how this author managed to drag him into this. He was still staring at the button on the microphone as Crystal addressed their audience, "Hello everyone! I am Crystal, the host… er… of this show tonight!" He muttered unsurely. "And this is my friend Daidalos…"

The Cepheus saint looked at Crystal questioningly, "I am still don't understand why we are here and…" He said as tapping his finger on the tip of the microphone. "Why we use this thing just to make ourselves sounds louder? We can use cosmos for that."

"Err… I don't know…" Crystal chuckled sheepishly, "Maybe the author wants us to save our energy?"

Someone cleared his throat on microphone so everyone on the stage could hear him, the silver saints looked at the man who stood near the entrance to backstage. It was Dalan, Aiolia's retainer. "That skill of yours gentlemen… is more suitable to replace a megaphone instead of microphone, and may I remind you the purpose of this show? Yelling with cosmos enhanced voice at each other is not civilized…" He cleared his throat again then disappeared back to the backstage, "Well then, excuse this humble servant of Master Aiolia."

"…"

"…"

"Humble?" Daidalos raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Anyway…" Crystal trailed off, eager to finish the show so he can get out of the stage, "Let's welcome our special guests for tonight Ladies and gentlemen! Please come to the stage!"

Gold saints walked in one row reluctantly in one row with a microphone on their hand, as fangirls screaming followed by fanboys. Other saints who sat in front rows cringed as holding their ears. All chairs were filled except the one for Saga and Aiolos, no one cared but Shaka and Milo was looking at the one who sat between them with confusion.

Milo raised an eyebrow at reddish brown haired man who sat on his right, "Err… who are you? And where is Roushi?" He asked incredulously.

The man in question blinked at Milo, "Er… I don't know where is this roushi you asked, but… I am Dohko! And…" He trailed off, "Since when you shrunk Kardia? You look like you are thirteen!"

"I am thirteen!" Milo corrected Dohko with a scowl, "And my name is Milo!"

Shaka almost opened his eyes in shock, "Err… Milo, this man is Roushi but… he is just younger. I think the author kidnap roushi from 18th century for this show." Shaka explained as ignoring Dohko's yelling in shock about 'Asmita! You have shrunk too!'

"OOH!" Milo oh-ed, "No wonder… but how the hell he ended up purple in two hundred years?"

"Me?" Dohko squeaked, "I will become purple in two hundred years?"

Daidalos cleared his throat, "Excuse me Lord Milo…" He muttered as looking at the small notes he had on his hand, "The author wrote, you suppose to answer and not questioning in this show. As for your question… you can only hope to ask it to Roushi in the next-next chapter of main story."

"Why the hell I should listen to her?" Milo asked angrily.

"Because…" Crystal was holding the same note, "If you won't cooperate, she will put you on death list. That also work for the rest of character from SS who make trouble for tonight, with exception of Tenma and Shun…"

"Since we can't have the main characters to die before the story ended." Daidalos continued.

Tenma and Shun who sat on the front row paled at that, "Seriously? Is that mean she might kill us off too when this story ended?" Tenma almost squeaked.

And so nobody wanted to be in death-list, and the continued to Q&A session with gold saints.

* * *

"Well then… let's start it from Aries saint…"

"UWAA!" Somebody yelped as he jumped out from a hole that suddenly appear on the glossy floor, and closed immediately as if there was no hole before. The next thing they knew someone landed on his butt painfully on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "Aww…" He moaned.

Dohko and Mu stood up as gasping in shock. "MASTER?" "SHION?"

"EEH?" Everybody gaped at the revelation.

Taurus Aldebaran looked at the green haired saint who looked around in confusion, "Pope SHION? He is kidnapped from 18th century too?"

Shion looked up, wondering why Aldebaran looked a lot smaller than yesterday. "Too?" Though he still looked as gigantic as ever.

"Yo Shion!" Dohko saluted, "Glad to know I am not alone with our chibified friends!"

Camus rolled his eyes, "Nobody shrunk, and it's just you who think so…" All 20th century gold saints nodded in agreement.

"Master SHion!" Mu hugged the older saint tightly with teary eyes, ignoring the commotion. "I am so glad that I can see you again!"

Shion blinked at the boy, "If everybody shrunk, why Atla looks older?" He asked Dohko who shrugged.

"I wonder why myself~" Dohko scratched the back of his head then pointed at the front row, "Though… Tenma over there also shrunk. And worse… he looks like seven."

"I did not!" Tenma yelled indignantly. "And I am really seven!

The Libra saint ignored Tenma's yell, "Alone shrunk too, and I wonder why he cut his hair and dyed it green?" Dohko wondered out loud. "It's bad enough he dyed it black to match Hades' hair."

Shun blushed deep red, he knew he was small but he never shrunk! "I am not that small! And my hair is natural!"

"Are you sure?" Dohko raised an eyebrow.

"DEAR LORD! IF YOU SHARE MY DISTASTE TO BE IN THIS WRETCHED PLACE, STOP WASTING MY TIME AND SIT!"DeathMask yelled as loud as he could.

Shun was lucky Tenma saw the sign of DeathMask was about to explode so he had covered his ears just in time.

* * *

**Ngiiiiiiiiiiing~**

"Aww… yes yes… your temper is so much worse than the last time I saw you Manigoldo…" Shion rubbed his poor ears then sat on where Mu did before.

"Manigoldo? Who the hell is that?" DeathMask roared.

Aldebaran sat on the third chair so Mu can sit right beside his master. "Err… better not say anything, his temper is reaching its peak now."

"Uh Okay…" Shion nodded.

"Can we start now my lord?" Daidalos asked sweetly, he had half of his mind to chain the gold saint to their chair so they could finish this as soon as possible.

Crystal looked at his friend warily, "Daidalos…?"

"YES!" DeathMask answered before anyone could open their mouth, "Get this stupid show running already!"

"Okay…" Crystal read the small paper on his hand nervously, "As you can see… this show will talk about your duty aside from being the leader of military force in sanctuary."

Daidalos cleared his throat, "So we will begin from the guardian of the first house… "

Once again the Cepheus saint was interrupted when someone or precisely two man fell from the ceiling. One landed right where Aiolos suppose to sit, and one landed on the flo- but luckily a big fluffy pillow appeared before his butt touched the floor. "HEY! That's so unfair!" Shion yelled.

Aiolia was the one who lunged at the newcomer this time, "Brother!"

His _brother_ looked at the boy who hugged his neck in confusion, "Regulus? Last time I checked I was your uncle."

"EH?" Aiolia looked up in confusion, blinking his tears.

Shaka shook his head, "Another kidnapped 18th century saint… "And at that Aiolia sighed, at least he could meet his brother from previous life. "You are SIsyphos?"

"I am…" He eyed the mini-Asmita warily. "Erm…and why you all except Dohko and Shion shrunk?" He paused as his eyes locked to Mu, "And why Atla looks older instead?"

Dohko shook his head, "Never mind that Sisyphos, and stop asking because I heard we will get killed or something along that line…"

"Okay…"

Milo grinned at the Leo saint before offered his seat to Aiolia so he could sit beside Sisyphos, and the Scorpio saint sat on Aiolia's place. Shaka turned to another newcomer who seemed didn't mind sitting on fluffy pillow on the floor, "And… I assume you are Saga's replacement for this show?"

The man grinned bestially, "YO! Asmita! As haughty as ever!"

Shaka ignored the man's comment then turned to inform his fellow saints, "I think this is Gemini Aspros…"

Gemini _Aspros _raised an eyebrow, "No… that's my brother, I am Defteros!"

Shaka shrugged, "Oh…"

"THE NEXT PEOPLE WHO POP OUT OF NOWHERE WILL BE SENT TO YOMOTSUHIRASAKA BEFORE THEY CAN CRY BURN COSMOS!" Guess who's talking?

"ANYWAY…" Daidalos almost screamed to his microphone, "Let's hear our esteemed Pope and Aries saint!"

Shion and Mu blinked then answered in chorus, "Err… I am working as blacksmith."

All people rolled their eyes, well duh!

"Master Shion, please go first…" Mu said politely to his master.

Shion nodded, "For a start… I think how gold saints works in the next 200 years is different from what we did, for example… " He trailed off, "My wok as blacksmith in sanctuary is very limited because I am busy with my missions… especially because in 18th century Specters were quite active rampaging even before Hades and Athena awakened. So I was only managed to fix crack and minor scratch… heavier damaged cloth would be given to my master Hakurei in Jamir. "

Daidalos nodded, it seemed this show was not as bad as he thought. But he wished somebody else could be the host instead of him. "Well then… how about you Lord Mu, as you are the 20th century blacksmith. "

"Oh erm…" Mu trailed off nervously, "My post is in Jamir instead of Aries Temple, and… unlike my master's era Specters seems to choose to put a low profile so I can focus on my duty as blacksmith. Beside… I am the only one now… " He muttered sadly, "So I am in charge to fix it at any state, from little damage to reviving dead cloth."

"Anything else?" Crystal asked.

"Oh… I also travel often, because the last holy war is the largest that ever happened… some cloths were missing." Mu informed with lofty tone, "Sometimes it took years for the cloth to recover and able to send signal to us Lemurian, finding them also one of my task."

Shion looked sad for a moment, "That's… never a pleasant task, sometimes… we found the cloth still protecting their dead owner." He shook his head; "We have to stay with the cloth for days afterward as fixing it, consoling the lamenting cloth… is a very daunting task because the cloth was even more fragile than ever. Fixing cloth is a very delicate work, and if the cloth was in lamenting state… it will make the work three times harder, we might ended up killing the cloth and have to revive it with generous amount of blood."

Mu nodded in agreement, "But in our hands… the cloth will recover and ready to protect the next generation of saint…" He assured with a smile.

"How noble…" Crystal wiped his tears.

Camus raised an eyebrow, he warned. "Crystal…" Why Crystal was so easy to get his heartstring pulled?

Crystal blushed deep red before hastily turned to the next gold saint, "Well then… next would be Lord Aldebaran!"

Aldebaran grinned, he was more than happy to be invited to the show. "Ahem…" He cleared his throat, "I am Taurus Aldebaran was the one in charge of..."

"CUT!"

?

All eyes landed on Tenma who was holding a megaphone on his hand, he seemed enjoying Shun's company as both of them got a basket of sweets and a tray of tea set for a tea party. Tenma gulped down the last drop of his tea then put it down on the tray. Then he said, "Sorry but the authoress is too lazy to continue now so..." tenma read his note in bored tone, "This show will get second episode next week... or so she said~"

"EEEEH?"

* * *

**I have no idea I will cut it here but I did. And about the death list... no it's not a joke, I am working on it... as we can't have war with nobody die~**

**ps: I don't know Sisyphos is really Regulus' relative, but some fic made him Regulus' uncle though... I never read that info anywhere. So forgive me if this is stealing somebody's idea... I am willing to change that part if anyone think I am plagiarizing that part. **

**And about gold saint gaiden of my own~ I am working on it XD though it's harder than I thought 0_o**

**ps: I am done writing 9000 words consist of event when Tenma's tournament for Pegasus cloth and what happen in aftermath. As you can see... a very long flashback so I wonder if you prefer I separate it to side story instead. I have so much fun in writing gold saint putting Tenma's tournament in good use :) and Shaina has her chance to shine at last... a little of Marin and Kentaurus Babel. **

**Anyway... tell me if you think I should separate it ;)**

* * *

**teaser:**

"The winner is TENMA!" He announced as loud as he could.

Tenma blinked again in confusion, that was not how he expected the match would end.

"We will have a briefing, and I expect all saints whose student participated today to be present!" Camus paused, "This is important meeting and you are not allowed to be absent."

The musician saint chuckled softly at Misty, "I agree… we shouldn't, but I doubt Shaina will agree with us anytime soon once she go to this briefing."

"What do you mean?"

The Lyra saint frowned, "Well… let's say this meeting will push all wrong buttons of Shaina."

"I will expect all of you to be in the hall in thirty minutes." Camus announced tonelessly. "And by that time if you have not been there, expect an ice wall blocking the entrance."

* * *

Review Please!


	6. Shura and Black Owl

**Thia suppose to be for Christmas I know! But the idea came late so what can I do?**

**This chapter fixed by Jenny, so thanks a lot! ^^**

* * *

**Side story: Shura and Black Owl**

"Okay… why is it that we never celebrate anyone's birthday again?" Aiolia wondered out loud at their secret meeting. "I mean… we have been living together for years! With all of us having a different zodiac it's almost possible we can have a birthday party almost every month!"

DeathMask grunted, "Hmm, I don't think we are _that_ free to party every month." He pointed out begrudgingly.

The Pisces saint giggled, "I think all of us usually just give our congratulations and then drop a gift without a party… well that is, _if_ we remember and have enough time to prepare a present."

"…"

"…"

"But we always celebrated years ago," Aldebaran almost whined. "Our masters were strict, but they always bake us a cake and…"

DeathMask groaned, "Bullshit! That's your master!"

"And yours!" Aldebaran challenged.

The Cancer saint gritted his teeth. "My birthday cake was shaped like a skull with two lighted candles in the eye's sockets!"

"…"

"Oh cool!" Milo than whispered to Camus, "that sounds _so_ like DeathMask's cake."

Camus shrugged, "Anyway guys, we were discussing about Tenma's birthday party right? It's only one week left before December twenty fifth. " He reminded them, "Remember, we are not going to talk about our experiences with birthday parties. This will have to be combined with the Christmas party."

"Hm…" Shura looked thoughtful, "We haven't done so since he was two. Why haven't we celebrated Tenma's birthday again? I mean… we rarely celebrated ours, especially in the last few years, but shouldn't we… remember his at least once in a while?"

Aldebaran's eyes busted into waterworks. Shaka pointed at him, "That's one reason… Aldebaran was never around at this time of the year since six years ago and no one bothered to bake a cake except him. Tenma was usually too beaten up from training and sleeping to notice his birthday. But it will not happen this year." Shaka pointed out,"make sure his training isn't too intense before Christmas."

"I don't think Tenma would be elated by our actions. Our schedule is packed and Tenma may not be too eager for a party," Camus said.

"I wouldn't be too eager for a party either if it includes singing Happy Birthday!" DeathMask roared by which all the occupants of the room ignored.

Aphrodite shrugged. "I would have preferred to have a big party, but as it's not possible, I think Tenma would be happy enough if Aldebaran bakes a big cake and all of us give him a present."

Milo's ears perked up at that, "Oh!"

"What is it?" Shura raised an eyebrow at sudden enthusiasm of Milo.

The Scorpio saint grinned. "How about a competition of who can give the most awesome present for Tenma?"

Aphrodite scoffed, "Milo… I think what you mean is who can get Tenma a present that he would like the most." He corrected.

"Whatever… " Milo rolled his eyes, "The one who wins…"

Camus narrowed his eyes at Milo, "Don't you dare suggest that they would be a king for the day or something like that!"

Shura nodded in agreement, "we shouldn't even turn this into a competition, Milo!"

"Fine!" Milo snapped, "We still can get Tenma to decide which one he likes the most! The winner will still get bragging rights anyway!"

Shaka and Camus raised their hand, "Count us out." They said tonelessly.

"Then it's decided!" Milo cheered even though the unhappy Camus didn't support this idea.

Shura yelped, "Hey! I don't want to…"

"Too late!" Milo objected.

"Who says so?" Shura growled.

"I did!"

Shura didn't know what possessed him to join the competition. Perhaps he was too tired to bother arguing with Milo about it. In the end, everyone, except for the ice prince and the blond Buddha, are now worked up over what present they should give to Tenma. Bragging right was tempting for Milo and Aphrodite perhaps, but that was not his cup of tea.

"Why are we doing this again?" He wondered out loud as he strolled through the forest, hearing the snow crunching beneath his feet. Today was Christmas and he had no idea what present to give for Tenma. Shaka and Camus opted to buy Tenma some new mythology and philosophy story books, Aiolia's present was a new pair of gloves since Tenma's were already worn out. Milo's present was a secret, but said it will probably be a pet scorpion or something like that. Aldebaran had baked Tenma a huge cake and various kind of cookies and DeathMask himself had cooked a large serving of pasta for everyone. Shura didn't think it counted as a present, but it was not like the Cancer saint ever care.

Shura had planned to carve a small statue of Athena using wood from her sacred tree. But yesterday, in the middle of making it, Aiolia came and pointed out to Shura that he had given Tenma the same present when he was small. In fact, the Pegasus saint snuggled the statue like his teddy bear, while he slept, until he was three. Shura was so shocked that he forgot about it, and then accidentally cut off the head of the nearly finished sculpture. Aiolia probably had never heard him scream that loud in his life. It was only a statue of her of course, but still... it was a big shock for him.

It was three hours until the party will start. He was deep in thought of what to get Tenma as he walked through the forest near Sanctuary. He didn't like winter; the scenery of a winter forest was too dull for his liking. Maybe he should just give up thinking of a good present and settle on giving Tenma anything he had in his temple? That would get him out of this trouble, especially when Tenma was never a picky kid. The Pegasus saint would be happy enough if Shura just gave him his old training shoulder plate or something like that.

TUK

He blinked, there was something fell right on his head. He paled in fear that some bird had pooped on his head, and the hooting sound had confirmed his suspicion. But what he felt on his head when his hand reached out was not some wet disgusting mess but a fluffy warm ball with something sharp on it. He reached up and picked it off of his head before examining the ball of fur, or rather feathers, on his hand. It was a black ball of feathers with two big shiny black eyes that looked like pearls, one brown beak and two small talons.

Shura stared at the ball of feathers, or one with common sense would call an owl chick, "Where did you come from?" It hooted weakly as if replying to Shura's question. The Capricorn saint looked up to find a hole in a tree. He craned his neck so he could see better. Inside, there was a white barn owl with two white chicks hooting loudly at him.

He jumped ontop of the thick branch near their nest, "Here…" He said as he tried to hand the black chick back to the mother. "You should be more careful with your baby," much to his shock, the mother owl, instead of showing gratitude, almost bit his hand. "What's wrong with you?" He snapped before flinching when he saw a murderous glint of a predator in her eyes that was not directed at him but rather her own black chick. "Don't tell me…" Shura groaned, "You were careless and this chick was dropped off of your nest. You didn't want this poor chick back?"

"HOOT!"

"You must be kidding me!" Shura moaned, "Just take it back! Don't make a chick with another owl if you can't take responsibility!"

"HOOT!"

Shura groaned when the owl almost kicked the black chick off of his stretched hand when he tried to put it back in the nest.

The Spaniard gritted his teeth, "You know… Athena would never forgive you for what you have done!" He growled. "You are her sacred bird! Her messenger!"

The owl huffed then turned away from him, ushering her other chicks away from him. "HOOT HOOT!" It hooted angrily at Shura, flapping her wings impatiently at him.

"Excuse me?" He sneered, "Don't be cocky just because I am Athena's saint and you are under her protection! To be honest… I don't think our compassionate goddess will allow you abandoning this chick for whatever reason!"

"HOOT!" It hooted haughtily.

"If you really are Athena's sacred bird, act like it!" Shura snapped.

"HOOT!" She flew up with her talons ready to attack the Capricorn saint.

"What the?" He stood up with the shivering chick on his hand and much to his shock the branch collapsed under his weight.

"WAAA!"

* * *

**Taurus Temple  
**

Tenma's eyes widened in the middle of sipping the hot cocoa that Aldebaran gave to him, causing everyone else to stop everything they did in the middle of the birthday party. Shura arriving late to the party was no big surprise since he had been depressed since yesterday. But for him to come to Aldebaran's temple, like someone who had been in a big fight, was.

Tenma swallowed the cocoa before approaching the weary Capricorn saint. "Shura? What happened to you?"

Shura didn't answer. Instead, he motioned him to stretch his hand out, before the Capricorn saint dropped something fluffy in his hand. "There…" He said as he walked pass Tenma.

Tenma blinked when a pair of big black eyes blinked back at him, "Hoot…"

"Err… hi?" Tenma greeted the little ball of feathers unsurely.

Aphrodite laughed, "Wow! Shura gave Tenma an owl!"

DeathMask turned to Shura curiously, "Did you steal that chick from its mother? I never thought you could perform such sacrilege to Athena's sacred bird!"

Shura snarled at him to the point that even he could sense the Capricorn saint was really pissed.

"Did you see this face?" he said as he pointed up at the scratches and bruises, "This is what that mother owl did to me when I tried to give that chick back to her! I have no idea what to do with the chick, and leaving it to the wilderness' mercy will not be good either!"I couldn't even defend myself!" He moaned as he nursed his bruises, "I just couldn't bring myself to harm Athena's sacred bird!"

Saga who was in disguise of the Pope shook his head at Shura's antic. Only Shura would be willing to be maimed by an owl for Athena's sake. "Shura… you really…" It didn't help he knew Shura had one little misunderstanding about Athena's sacred bird, one that he was sure the general population of saints had.

Shaka and Camus peered at the chick curiously and even Shaka opened his eyes to see Tenma's new pet directly. Their eyes widened in surprise, "Shura…" Shaka gasped in disbelief, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"No." He admitted honestly, "Aside from bringing it here? No clue."

"You saved a rare specimen of barn owl!" Camus exclaimed, and Milo raised an eyebrow at Camus who for once sounded excited over a black ball of feathers. "This is a black barn owl!"

Shura quirked his eyebrows, "Huh?" What was Camus talking about? Then he turned to Aphrodite, hoping the Pisces saint might have an easier explanation of how a barn owl was so great. Heck! The forests around Sanctuary and Athens had several species of owls due to their patron goddess. Giving an owl, in his eyes, was hardly great. It was the same as picking a stray cat from the street.

Aphrodite shrugged, "Don't look at me! I have extensive knowledge in herbology , but birds? No clue."

Camus ignored them as he continued his explanation. "This chick has melanism - a 100,000-to- 1 gene mutation that makes her the opposite to an albino. They are rare and even moreso because so few survive in nature." After receiving several questioning glances, Camus further explained, "black owls are usually killed as chicks by their mothers who reject their coloring."

Shura gaped, "No wonder she didn't want the chick back."

Aphrodite scoffed, "You better clean those scratchs fast! An owl's staple food are rodents, you know?"

The Capricorn saint cringed at that, "Shit!" He cursed.

Shaka chose that moment to point out something that was either purely educational or rather to something that amused himself. "Shura?"

"What?" Shura was busy dabbing a piece of cotton that was dipped in alcohol on his face.

"You do realize that owls in general are not Athena's favorite. Actually her sacred bird is a species called the little owl?" Shaka asked with amusement.

Shura froze on the spot, "What do you mean by that? Owls in general are not her sacred bird? But in ancient script they never mention…"

Camus cut him in, "Ancient civilization didn't recognize modern biological classification." He pointed out loftily.

DeathMask and Aphrodite snickered in the background while Shura's mouth gaped like a fish, "But then… why does it matter? You don't know if it is a little owl or a barn owl?"

The Indian saint sighed, "Shura… it never described bluntly in ancient script but from most of it… the owl Athena have was an owl with white-speckled brown above, and brown-streaked white below. It has a large head, long legs, and yellow eyes, and its white _eyebrows_ give it a stern expression." He shrugged, "That is a _little owl_. very different looking from one you gave Tenma. It will grow much bigger than a _little owl_ and the most striking difference is the face." Shaka stated sternly, "Even now her face doesn't even look like what I described, right?"

"Why is this _little owl_ the one Athena chose?" He asked. "And why you keep refering to it as a she?"

Saga, still in the Pope's attire, chuckled, "The Latin words for little owl is _Athene noctua, _Shura."

"Oh…" Shura blushed deep red.

"And usually the female barn owls have darker colors than the male ones." Shaka pointed out.

Tenma approached Shura with the little owl in his hand. "Thank you Shura! This is the best present I got today!" He cheered.

Milo groaned, "Damn… Shura is the winner!"

He shrugged, "All I win are bragging rights." But a wide smile on his face beg to differ reavealing that he was happy that he was the one who gave Tenma the best present on his special day.

Tenma laughed at their antics before Aldebaran asked what will he name it. He looked thoughtful as he stared at the chick that curled up on his palms. Suddenly an image of a woman and a black owl briefly appeared in his mind. "Partita… yes… your name will be Partita, little one…"

Aphrodite's lips curled in smile, "Tenma… what a beautiful name!"

DeathMask raised an eyebrow, "Tenma… you know in Italian, Partita means _piece or divided_."

The Pegasus saint rolled his eyes, "So? That's the first name that popped up in my mind," even if he had no idea why. Then he turned to the black chick, "So? Do you like it, Partita?"

"Hoot." It snuggled against Tenma's curled fingers seeking more warmth.

Tenma grinned, "I take that as a yes!" He cheered.

Shaka and Camus looked at Tenma and Aldebaran who gushed over the new member of their family, "Shaka… any idea who Partita is?"

He shrugged, "There wasn't any woman in the previous holy war recorded with that name... as far as I know. "

"So who could it be?" He wondered

Shaka smiled, "Well… it must be a little secret that only Tenma knows... perhaps even..." He trailed off, "Athena's too…"

* * *

**So you know... Holy war arc is in hiatus ^^ But that because I am rewriting the first chapter and second one, later chapter would have rewriting but nothing big... just dialogue and rearrange the scene to be neater. I was dragging some scene needlessly in my opinion. **

** For those who read LC will know right away who Partita is, and NO the owl is just a normal bird really! I have this idea of giving Tenma a pet for a long time but at first I want to give Tenma a foal, that's not working especially because Kurumada-sensei himself made me spoiling the idea because Tenma in ND named his horse Pegasus. When it's hilarious I will end up mocking ND if I do. Beside... who need horse when everyone can move in speed of sound and light? **

**I even toying an idea of a cub of tiger (in reference of Dohko/young tiger) beside there is a bonus artwork of "Tenma napping on Dohko's LAP" with a giant tiger! Man! Tenshirogi-sensei really know how to please fangirls XDDDBut I don't think Aiolia or DM will agree for some reason and I have imagination the tiger will end up in Shaka's twin sala garden. **

**Owl? Simple... I am reading too much HP fanfiction lately despite I only watch the movie 1-5 and no idea about the book though. But when I don't really like original HP story I love Hedwig for some reason ^^ and beside owl is sacred bird of Athena! About why it's black... well Partita's armor is black.  
Black barn owl is really rare, only three exist in UK I heard. It's not really black though... black and brown to be exact. One I heard named Sable, a female too.  
**

**And how about normal pet? Here is the reason...and BTW this is spoiler for next chap of HWA , yeah I know... HWA is hilarious.**

* * *

Shun one day asked Tenma, "why you didn't get yourself a dog? They are adorable!" And they didn't keep glaring at anyone like Partita did. 

Tenma rolled his eyes, "I have no grudge against dog... but whenever I saw one, I keep hallucinating it will grow two more heads and grow a snake tail and for no reason seems eager to swallow me whole."

June raised an eyebrow, "What kind of reason is that? Then how about a cat? I am always a cat person myself. They are adorable and affectionate pet."

**"..." **Tenma rolled his eyes again, "Once again, no grudge against cat either but that affectionate trait make me thinking they are personal ass-kisser rather than affectionate."

**"..."**

**"..."**

"You know?" Leda began, "You really weird Tenma"

**"Hoot!" **

Shun smiled sheepishly, "But Partita also cute..." The glare she sent at him once from time to time is a bit creepy though.

Tenma grinned, "Really?" At the same time a mouse passed by in front of them. And as expected of an owl Partita hunted it down and snatched it off of the ground then flew back to Tenma's shoulder with her prize on her beak. "I think so too!" Then turned to the black owl, "Nice catch Partita!"

Shun fought back tears that pooled on his eyes at the sight of the dying mouse on Partita's beak, "Really..." His lips quivered, "Cute..."

Other Andromeda islanders sweat-dropped at Shun and Tenma, "Gross..." Spica twitched at the sight.

* * *

**And you see... dog keep reminding Tenma for Cerberus, want to bet how many times the dog have swallowed him since the age of myth? And no offense for cat, they are cute...but Chesire didn't promote that ne?  
**

**I am in the middle of job hunting, I did get some offer but if possible why don't go look the better one? I will update my story after I manage to find one I like ^^  
**


End file.
